


A Sanders Sides Christmas

by theantisocialghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantisocialghost/pseuds/theantisocialghost
Summary: Patton has decided to invite the Dark Sides over for Christmas. Virgil's kind of hesitant, but he really misses his old family. Roman, however, is completely against the idea. He doesn't want the Dark Sides on the Light Side of the mindscape. But, maybe, for Virgil, he allows it.
Relationships: Intrulogical - Relationship, Moceit, Prinxiety
Comments: 34
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Roman:

I stare at Patton, surely this must be a joke.  
"I just think it would be nice to have all of us together this year," he clasps his hands together, "Now, who wants to come with me to tell them?"

I can't believe what he's suggesting. We _can't_ invite the Dark Sides to have Christmas with us! That's a crazy idea!

"I don't know, Pat," Virgil says, "Isn't there a reason that you guys are...you know...separate?"

"Of course there is," Logan interjects, "We're separated based on Thomas's value system."

"Thanks, Lo, But—"

"What do you mean 'you guys'? Don't you mean us? We? You're one of us Virgil, not one of them!" I exclaim.

"Yeah...I know, but—"

"But, nothing. You're one of us so you're on our side now. They stay on their side where they belong!"

Patton glances at me worriedly, "Ro..."

"Don't you Ro me! I don't want them over here!"

"But wouldn't it be nice to spend some time with your brother?"

I scoff, "Nice?!? Spending time with Remus isn't nice!"

"See, Pat...I told you. We're— _they're_ not supposed to come over here..." Virgil mumbles softly.

I hear something in his voice...disappointment? But why?

Patton frowns, "Yeah...I guess you're right. I just thought it would be nice."

I sigh, it's Virgil's disappointment that does me in. That on top of the sad look Patton's giving me. I can't handle upsetting _both_ of them, "Fine, invite them over."

Patton smiles, "Thank you so much, Roman! It'll be fun, just wait! He rushes off.

Virgil is staring at me, "What?" I ask.

He looks away, "Nothing."

Patton runs back into the living room, "Okay, I'm ready to go! Who wants to come with me?"

Virgil stares at him, he opens his mouth to say something, but then glances at me and closes it.

"You don't wanna go, Virge?" Patton asks him gently.

"I, um, I," he keeps glancing over at me, "I'll go if you want me to?"

Patton smiles, "Great! Let's go!"

He takes Virgil's hand and they head off.

Logan glares at me.

I sigh, "What is it now, Specs?"

" _It_ ,"he begins, "is the fact that you just made Virgil contrite for missing the sides that took care of him for most of his existence! You made it seem like he had to choose between them or us," he concludes.

"He doesn't have to choose between us," I mumble.

"Of course he doesn't, however you made him feel that way, and have for quite some time."

"He's _technically_ already made the choice anyway," I reason, "he lives with us now. Not them."

Logan frowns, "That is _not_ the point, Roman."

I roll my eyes, "How do you even know what he thinks, Logan? Has he told you?"

"No," he grits out, "but if you paid attention to someone other than yourself. Maybe you'd also notice what is glaringly obvious to everyone else."

He turns around and leaves, I don't move. I do pay attention to other people. At least...I think I do.

Do I really make Virgil feel that way? I just wanted to make him feel like part of the group. A light side. I didn't even think he missed the others...

Maybe I have been blind to his feelings. God, he didn't want to tell Patton he wanted to go with him because of _me._

I didn't even know what I thought mattered to him. I always thought he just did whatever he felt like it, despite what the rest of us thought.

Guilt starts to gnaw at me. God, how could I be so blind to the one I lo—like's feelings?  
I need to make it up to him, but I don't know how.

Patton:  
The walk to the 'Dark Side' of the mindscape is short, but I have enough time to talk to Virgil while we're alone.

"Hey, kiddo?"

He looks up at me, "Yeah?"  
I exhale, "You don't have to pretend you don't miss them."

He looks away, "I don't miss them."

I frown, "Virgil, don't lie to me. We're already going to see Deceit, you don't need to lie," I chuckle.

"I'm not lying," he grits out, "I'm not one of them anymore! You heard Roman!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumps in surprise and finally looks at me. "Virgil, Roman shouldn't have said that," I whisper softly, "He may not like it, but they were your family first. And it's completely alright for you to still care for them."

He looks away.

"And," I add, "I know they still care about you."

He scoffs, "yeah, sure. Why would they still care about me?! I left them! I left them and I avoided them and I-I-I-"

"You hurt them," I whisper softly.

"Yeah," he whispers back in a watery voice, "I did."

"But they're your family, Virge! They love you! They'll forgive you, they have to!"

"But what if they don't?!" He practically yells as he turns to look at me, I can see tears in his eyes.

"They will, I promise."

He looks away, "How can you promise that?"

"Look," I begin, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might get upset, but...I've been talking to Deceit."

He snaps his head up to look at me, "What?!"

"The whole Christmas thing came up, and he brought up that it wasn't the same without you there and I, um, well I told him that maybe this year we could all do Christmas together..."

"Why would you do that?"

"Look, Deceit doesn't seem like such a bad guy. I know he's like the 'anti-me' or whatever Roman calls him, but he's only trying to help Thomas as best he can! And he's your family! How could I tell him he couldn't see his family on Christmas!"

"So...this," he gestures all-encompassing, "Is all so that they can spend Christmas with me?"

"Well...not entirely," I reply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I also thought it would be good for all of us to make an effort to get along better."

"Oh..."

"Is that okay?"

He looks at me, a smile slowly comes over his face, "Yeah, Pat. It's great."

I smile, I'm glad my kiddo is happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton:  
When Virgil and Patton get to the entrance to the Dark Side of the mindscape, Deceit is already waiting for them.

"Hello, Patton," he waves, "Hello, Virgil."  
Virgil doesn't look up, but offers a small wave.

Deceit frowns and glances at me worriedly.  
I glance at Virgil, "Hey, kiddo?"

"Yeah?" he mumbles.

"You can say hi, Romans not here, and we've come to invite them to Christmas for goodness' sake!"

He glances at Deceit, then shoots a worried glance toward the direction of the Lighter Side.  
"I won't tell Roman," I promise.

He smiles at me and turns to Deceit. Deceit smiles at him, I watch a grin spread across Virgil's face, "Hey, Dee."

"That's all I get," he puts a hand on his hip, "a hey?"

He opens his arms, Virgil all but flies into them.

"I missed you so much," Virgil whispers so softly I almost don't hear.

"I **_didn't_** miss you at all," Deceit smiles.

"You're no-not m-mad?," Virgil is crying now.

"Oh, **_I'm absolutely furious_** ," Deceit comments, " ** _I can't even look at you_** ," he smiles and hugs Virgil tighter.

"You're go-gonna co-come, to Ch-Christmas?" Virgil's still crying.

Deceit laughs, "Hm?" He pretends to think about it, "I suppose we could."

At the word 'we' Virgil's head snaps up, "Where's Remus?" he looks around, excited.

Deceit smiles, "He's upstairs working on something. You wanna go see him?"

Virgil hesitates, he looks at Deceit, a question in his eyes.

"He's very excited about having Christmas with you," Deceit answers the nonverbal question.

Virgil grins again, "Pat, is it okay if we stay a little longer?"

I chuckle, "Of course it is, kiddo. Go on, go see him."

Virgil's grin grows even wider as he runs toward the stairs.

Deceit smiles as he turns to me, "Would you like to sit down?" He gestures at the couch.

I nod and we sit.

"So," I smile, "How soon can we get you guys to come over?"

"Oh," he adjusts his gloves, "How soon are we welcome?"

I smile, "I'll need another couple days to set up the decorations and everything, so the day after tomorrow would be perfect!"

Deceit smiles, "Alright, I'll let Remus know."

Virgil:  
I stand outside of Remus's door, I don't know why I'm so nervous. Dee said he wanted to see me, right?

Actually, he didn't. He said 'he's very excited to have Christmas with you,' that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to see me.

But if he didn't want to see me would he be excited about having Christmas with us?

Maybe, he does like things to be chaotic.

Before I can turn around and run back down the stairs the door opens.

"Virgil!" My hand is quickly grabbed and I'm pulled inside.

Remus's room looks almost exactly like I remember, the walls covered in what I like to believe is reddish brown paint over the green, piles of absolutely disgusting laundry strewn about everywhere (some of the clothes aren't even his), various weapons littered amongst the rubble, and empty containers of deodorant and other 'food' items growing mold in a corner.

I finish surveying the room and look back to Remus, his eyes are bright and wild, his hair a mess and his hands covered in something sticky. I look down at my hand that he's still holding, which is also sticky now.

"Hi, Remus," I give an awkward half wave.

He gives a loud bark of a laugh and pulls me into a hug, "You're back! You're back! You're back! Dee said you would be! And now you are!"

He smells terrible, but I return the hug anyway, "Yeah, me and Patton came to invite you two to have Christmas with us."

He frowns, "And then you'll stay with us?"

"Remus I-"

I don't know what to say to him. How can I tell him that I'm not coming back?

He's staring at me, desperation and hope in his eyes.

"I-"

He stops me, "It's okay, Dee said not to pressure you. But I forgot. Come look at this!"

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to a pile of junk, he rummages through it for a moment and then stands up straight again.

"Look," he brandishes a sweater that's a deep purple color, patterned with spiders and webs, "I kept it! Dee and I haven't really worn ours since you left," his voice sounds sad, but he quickly perks up again, "But now we can! It'll be great! Just like before!"

I smile and take the sweater. I remember all the times that Remus, Deceit, and I would spend decorating the tree in them, making dinner, baking cookies. I can't believe they held on to it.

Remus is smiling, he snaps his fingers and changes into his sweater, one the color of snot, with octopuses across it.

"Come on, put yours on!"

He doesn't even give me a chance before he snaps his fingers and I'm wearing it.

It smells like it hasn't been washed since the last time I wore it. But I don't mind all that much.

"It still fits! I was worried it wouldn't, that would've been unfortunate. I would of had to fix it."

I smile, I can't believe he did all of this for me.

"Come on!" he calls, "Let's go get Dee to wear his!"

He grabs my hand again and runs out the door and down the stairs.

"Dee!" he yells, "Dee! Dee! Come here, it's an emergency!"

Deceit rushes over to the bottom of the stairs, "What happened? Are you alright? Is Virgil alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. But look! Virgil's sweater still fits! Now you have to wear yours too!"

"Remus," Deceit chastises, "That is not an emergency."

Remus laughs, Deceit shakes his head but snaps into his sweater anyway. It's yellow and has snakes coiled around the arms and his middle.

Remus's smile grows even bigger, his goal accomplished he runs to the bottom of the stairs, dragging me with him.

"Look at us! Just like old times!"

Deceit laughs, but it sounds sad, "yeah, just like old times."

"Aww, you guys have matching sweaters."

We all jump and turn to see Patton.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya. We gotta get going soon, kiddo."

Remus frowns, "But he just got here!"

"Remus," Deceit warns.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but we've gotta get home and prepare for your visit! You'll see Virgil the day after tomorrow."

Remus still looks sad, "Okay," he mumbles.

He walks over and pulls me into a hug, "I'll see you soon, Virgil," his voice is uncharacteristically soft.

"Yeah, It's only a couple days," I mumble.

Deceit wraps his arms around both of us, "Bye, Virgil. I am **_not_** looking forward to seeing you soon."

I smile, "Yeah, me neither."

He laughs, we hug a little while longer. My old family back together again.

When we break apart Deceit and Remus both look away, I reach up and wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"Bye," I wave.

"Bye, Virgil," Remus mumbles.

Deceit clears his throat, "Goodbye."

I look at them one last time before I turn and follow Patton out.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Patton:

"You okay, kiddo?" I ask on the way back.

Virgil looks up, "Yeah," he says, but I can hear the way his voice shakes.

"You sure? It's okay to not be okay, Virgil," I remind him.

"I'm fine. I just..."

I wait for him to continue, when he doesn't I decide to, "Miss them?"

His head shoots up fast, he looks at me and then in the direction of the Light side of the Mindscape, "I didn't say that," he says defensively, "I _never_ said that."

"Virgil," I stop walking, "It's okay to miss them," I look him in the eye.

"But they're-"

"Your family, Virgil," I interrupt, "And Roman, Logan, and I are too. It's okay to miss your family. It's okay to want to spend time with your family. _All_ of your family."

He looks away, "I just...don't want you guys to think that I want to go back to the way things were."

I look at him confused.

"It's just," he continues, "I miss them, yeah, of course I miss them. But, I don't miss being one of them. I don't want to ditch you guys and go back to being a bad guy. _I don't want that!"_ he practically yells, his voice strained.

"We don't think that, Virgil," he looks up at me, "Logan and I have been worried about you, about how you never go see them. We can tell you miss them, we see it in your eyes when they're mentioned."

He doesn't say anything, "Roman thinks that. He thinks that they're bad, that I'm bad if I want to be with them. He'll hate me if he finds out I miss them!"

"Oh, kiddo, that's not—Roman's not—he just doesn't understand. But...if you want to go see them, you should. He'll get over it," I laugh, "Remember how upset he was when we let you stay? And he got over that. Look at what great friends you two are now. He'll get over this too, I promise."

"I guess you're right, I just don't want to disappoint him."

I shake my head, "You need to stop focusing on how Roman would feel about it, and start thinking about how _you_ feel about it. Your feelings on this matter more than Roman's it's not really any of his concern."

He nods, we continue walking in silence. I hope he realizes that I'm right, I hate seeing him so upset, and seeing Deceit and Remus made him so happy.

Roman:  
I pace back and forth in my room, awaiting on Patton and Virgil's return.

I'm attempting to compose an apology, but so far I haven't found the correct words.

My pacing comes to an end when I hear Patton downstairs, "—they're gonna be here the day after tomorrow! So we better start getting everything ready."

Virgil speaks then, "I'm kinda exhausted, Popstar, is it cool if I take a nap? I'll help you decorate later, promise."

"Yeah, Of course. Sweet dreams, Virge!"

I hear footsteps and then I see him hurrying up the stairs,

"Hey, Virg—" he doesn't stop when he passes me, I hear his door shut, "—il."

I stop smiling, did he not hear me?

Perhaps he's just tired, but he was rather fast on his way up. Those movements did seem rather energetic.

I decide to investigate, I head to his room.

I give a quick knock, "Virgil?"

No answer. I try again, "Virgil?"

I open the door a crack expecting a sleeping Virgil. Instead I am met with a sight that twists the knife of guilt in my chest! Virgil is sitting on his floor, tears falling down his cheeks, headphones on, a purple sweater clutched in his hands.

I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he speaks, "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so so sorry." He pulls the sweater closer to his chest.

I assume the sweater came from the Dark Sides, I had never seen it before. So that made sense. (And Logan says I have no reasoning skills!) I guess that means Logan was right, Virgil really does miss them.

I close the door, if he wanted me there he would've asked, right?

I feel horrible, I debate on telling Patton about Virgil. Maybe he could help him, since I...can't.

I head back downstairs, Patton's talking to Logan in a quiet voice.

"—you should have seen him, Lo! He was so happy with them! But when we left, everything from before was back. He's afraid we'll kick him out if he spends time with them. He's afraid Roman will hate him, and I couldn't convince him otherwise!"

I clear my throat, Patton jumps, "Oh, hey, Ro," he says a little too quickly.

"Hey, Pat. Uhm...I think Virgil might need you, he's kind of upset."

"Why do you say that?" Patton asks concerned.

"Well, he's kinda...crying."

"What?!?" He rushes off to go check on Virgil.

I watch him go, then I turn to see Logan staring at me.

"How did you know Virgil was crying?" He asks in a calm voice.

"I went to go tell him something, and when I opened the door he was just...sitting there crying."

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything! He was just upset!"

" _After_ , you found him crying, Roman. What did you say?" He says, exasperated.

"Nothing," I reply, "I just came and got Patton."

"Why didn't you comfort him yourself?" Logan inquires.

"Because I don't know how! I'd probably just make it worse! And he trusts Patton, he probably wouldn't even tell me what was wrong!"

Logan studies me for a moment, "Hm...your answer is satisfactory."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"It is nothing of immediate importance. Come with me, we should go get the decorations while we wait for Patton to come back."

He heads off, expecting me to follow. I hurry after him, what else am I gonna do?


	4. Chapter 4

Patton:   
I knock on Virgil's door, "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

No answer, I knock louder, "Virgil!" I call.

The door opens a crack, "Pat?"

"Yeah, kiddo, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah, just a sec," he closes the door and I hear shuffling inside, the slamming of drawers.

The door swings open, "Come on in," he says in a seemingly casual voice.

I walk in and look around, nothing seems different. But I wonder what Virgil hid from me before he let me in. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"So," He begins, "what can I do for you, Pops?"

"Oh," I wasn't expecting him to be so direct, "Well, I just...wanted to check on you."

"Why?" he asks suspiciously, "I told you I was gonna take a nap."

"Well, Roman said you were upset and—"

"Why would Roman say that?!" He asks in a panicky voice.

"He said you didn't stop when he tried to talk to you and that when he came to check on you, you were crying. He came and got me..."

"I wasn't crying," he says quickly.

"Virgil," I pat the spot next to me, he sits down, "you're allowed to be upset."

"I know, Pat," he mumbles.

"Then, why are you lying to me?" I ask.

"Because I don't have anything to talk about! I'm just upset and that's that! There's nothing else to say! I miss them and I know it's okay! But I still feel bad! And there's nothing you can say to change that!"

"Hey, it's okay," I pat his shoulder, "sometimes you just have to let those feelings out."

"I know..."

"Do you need anything?" I ask him softly.

"I just want to be alone for a little bit. Sorry, Pat."

"Hey, no, it's okay. We all need some alone time every now and then. Take all the time you need." I pat his knee.

"Thanks, Patton."

"Anytime," I shoot him a smile, "call me if you need anything."

"I will," he promises.

Logan:  
Roman holds the ladder as I attempt to hang the Christmas lights around the living room, I try to do it just the way Patton would do it.

"Oh!"

I turn to see Patton watching me, "I didn't know you two were already getting started!"

"We figured you'd be busy for a longer period of time," I explain, "how is Virgil?"

"He's not really in the mood for talking right now," Patton answers, "but, I think he's gonna be alright."

I nod.

"Thanks for getting the decorations," Patton says.

"No problem, Padre," Roman replies, "We don't have a lot of time before they get here, so we better get a move on!"

I look at Roman in surprise, Patton does the same. we didn't expect Roman to be so enthusiastic about the Dark Sides coming over, since he was against the idea initially.

"Yeah!" Patton exclaims, "Let's get to work!"

I smile, it seems like everything will turn out exactly how we'd hoped.

Virgil:

I head downstairs a couple of hours after Patton leaves my room. I had to at some point, and I felt bad about not helping with the decorating.

"Salutations, Virgil," Logan greets me as I enter the living room.

"Hey," I mumble, "Where's Patton?"

"I'm right here, kiddo!" Patton jumps up from behind the couch, startling me.

"What are you doing behind the couch?!"

"Sorry, Virge. Didn't mean to startle ya. I was just plugging in the lights," he bends down again. The room comes alight with the glow of multi-colored Christmas lights.

"It looks great, Pat, good job."

"Logie, and Roman helped too," he says.

"Roman helped?" I ask confused.

"Yeah!" Patton says excitedly, "we got most of the decorating done."

"Oh," I say, "sorry I didn't help..."

"It's okay! You can help me make some cookies tomorrow if you want to?"

"Yeah, okay. That sounds great, Pat."

He smiles, "it's gonna be so much fun!"

"I found the stockings!" Roman yells on his way in!"

"Oh great! Here let me see them," Patton takes the stockings from Roman's open hands.

"Wait! We don't have stockings for Deceit or Remus!" Patton exclaims.

"Oh," Roman says, "I could make them some?"

I stare at him, my mouth open.

"Oh thanks, Ro! That'd be great!"

"Virgil," Roman turns to me, "could you help me with them?"

"I—yeah, yeah sure."

"Excellent! Come on!" He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman:

I close the door to my room and turn to Virgil, "so," I say, "obviously we're gonna wanna use green and yellow, so we can start there."

I snap my fingers and two stockings appear in green and yellow, "Now, what do you think, Virgil?"

He stares at me, "I don't know..."

"What kind of design do you think they'd like?"

He shrugs.

"Come on, Virgil. You know them best. What would they like?"

He snaps his head up, "I don't know them that well!" He replies quickly.

"Virgil," I prepare myself to deliver my speech, "You don't have to lie about it."

"I'm not lying!" He exclaims.

"There's no need for that, Deceit will be here tomorrow. There's no need to invite him early."

He looks away.

"Virgil, it has been brought to my attention that my...attitude toward the Dark Sides might have been a little extreme. And also that it might've upset you to hear me speak that way about the people you spent your entire life with until rather recently. I'm sorry."

He's staring at me, shock on his face, "You mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes, of course," he replies, a small smile on his face.

"Great! Now...how do you think Remus will like his stocking?"

Patton:

"What kind of cookies should I make, Logan?" I ask him as I make dinner.

"I'm not sure," he replies from the table, "maybe you should ask Virgil what kind they'd prefer," he says, not once looking up from his book.

"Great idea, Lo. But what kind of cookies do you want?"

His eyes light up and he drops his book, "Do you remember those ones you made me for my birthday? The ones with the Crofters baked inside!"

I laugh, "Yeah, Lo. You want me to make some of those?"

"Please, Patton. Those were absolutely delectable."

"Alright, kiddo. I'll put them on the list."

Roman and Virgil come in then.

"The stockings are complete!" Roman announces proudly.

"Oh they look adorable!" I squeal, "Could you two go hang 'em up for me?"

"Why don't I hang myself while we're at it," Virgil chuckles.

"What was that, kiddo?" I ask warningly.

"Nothing, Patton, absolutely nothing," He hurries away.

"That's what I thought."

Virgil:

I sit back and stare at the stockings on the wall, all six of them.

The black one with constellations embroidered all over it, the blue one with kittens and puppies, the red one with a sword and shield, one done in purple plaid print...and a yellow one with a snake, and a green one with an octopus.

"They look good," I say.

"Yeah, they do." Roman replies.

"Are we gonna decorate the tree tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, Patton wanted us to do it with Deceit and Remus, he told them to bring a few of their own ornaments."

"Oh," I say surprised, I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, he says it'll be a 'good bonding experience'," he laughs.

"You gotta love Patton," I laugh.

"Yeah."

We walk back into the kitchen, "Did you guys get the stockings hung?" Patton asks.

"Yep," I say as I turn a chair around backwards and sit down at the table.

"Virgil," Logan sighs, "Would it be too much to ask for you to sit at the table properly?"

"Yep," I roll my eyes.

Logan mumbles something under his breath that I don't quite catch, but I'm sure it had something to do with me being insufferable .

"Dinner's almost ready," Patton announces, "could one of you set the table?"

"Sure thing, Padre," Roman gives him a thumbs up.

I get up to help him, it only takes us a few moments before the table is set.

"Done!" Patton calls.

He comes over and starts serving spaghetti to each of us, finally stopping at his plate and sitting down.

We eat in silence for a little while, "We got all the decorating done today, so all that needs to be done tomorrow is for me and Virgil to make some sweets!" Patton exclaims.

"Couldn't we have invited Deceit and Remus over tomorrow then?" Logan asks.

"I didn't expect us to get everything done so quickly," Patton explains.

"Ah," Logan says returning his attention back to his spaghetti.

"So, there is the matter of...where they'll sleep."

Roman drops his fork, it hits his plate with a clatter.

"I'm totally fine with them visiting," he assures, "but I am not sharing a room with Remus."

I laugh, "I don't blame you."

I stare at him, "He's...a rather interesting guy to live with," Virgil shrugs.

"He may stay in my room," Logan volunteers.

"Are you sure, Lo?" Patton asks.

"Yes, it is the most logical solution. He affects me less than he does all of you, remember?"

"Good point, Specs!" Roman says, clearly just happy to not have to share a room with his brother.

"What about Deceit?" I ask.

"I don't know," Patton answers, "Is it alright if he stays in your room, kiddo?"

"He...um...he won't do that." I answer.

"Why not?" Patton asks.

"My room...keeps him up," I explain, "it makes him think too much about the world."

"Oh," Patton shrugs, "I guess he'll just have to stay in my room."

"Is that gonna be alright, Pat?" Roman asks.

"Yeah!" He says, "Deceit seems like he'd be an okay roommate, he's cleaner than Remus is," we all laugh.

After dinner we watch TV for awhile before we all head off to bed, one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton:

I wake up early the next morning. I decide to get started on the cookies.

When I come downstairs I find Virgil on the couch, watching the TV.

"What are you doing up, kiddo?" He jumps.

"I couldn't sleep," he says, "Are we gonna make cookies now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I reply.

He follows me into the kitchen, Virgil gathers the ingredients. I open the first package of cookie dough.

"This first batch is just to keep Roman from eating any of the others," I say.

Virgil laughs, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's the best solution I could think of."

"Oh I was gonna ask you yesterday, what kind of cookies do Deceit and Remus like?"

"Dee likes chocolate chip, and Remus will eat anything, maybe frost some with melted deodorant or something if you really wanna make em special."

I laugh, "Will do."

I smile, this is gonna be fun.

Virgil:

After a few hours, we've got all the batches ready to be placed in the oven, and two batches done.

"Whew," Patton says as he sits down, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"That's all, we're done?" I ask.

"Well, after the cookies are done I was thinking about making some peanut clusters, and maybe some fudge."

"Sounds good," I say.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to hide the fudge to keep Roman out of them."

I laugh, "Is this a regular problem?"

"Every time I bake."

"That must get frustrating," I comment.

"Not really, it's just not good for him to eat as many as he will if left unchecked."

The oven dings, "that's another batch done!" Patton laughs.

"These are the gingerbread people, so after they cool down we get to decorate them."

"Ooh," this is my favorite part.

"You wanna see if Ro and Lo wanna help?"

"Yeah, alright." I go get Roman and Logan.

*****

"Roman, What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to get my knight's helmet just right," he answers as he maneuvers the frosting tube around his cookie.

By now he has a small army of gingerbread knights, all of them slightly different, but still, "Why don't you make something other than knights?" I ask.

"Because I don't _want_ to make something other than knights, Emo Nightmare."

"Virgil, let Roman decorate his cookies however he wants," Patton chastises.

I turn my attention back to my own cookies, I've made all of mine look pretty hardcore, one even has a lip piercing.

I look over to Logan's, they're all wearing suits of different styles and colors, "those look really good, Lo," I say.

He smiles, "I wanted them to look distinguished."

Patton's cookies look like us, he's made a little version of each of us, even Deceit and Remus. Then he makes some that look like Thomas.

We have so many cookies between the four of us that they take up the entire table.

After we've finished, Patton suggests we watch a Christmas movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Roman asks.

"How about, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas?_ " Patton suggests.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Roman says.

"An adequate choice," Logan says.

"Unopposed," I say, when Patton looks to me.

"Great!" Roman says as he puts the disc in.

Roman:  
We spend the rest of the day watching movies, stopping to eat dinner and then going right back to the movies.

At around nine thirty Logan heads to bed, followed soon after by a groggy Patton. Leaving me and Virgil alone.

After Home Alone is over I stand up and turn off the TV, "I think we should get to bed, Virgil," I say.

"Ngh..." he groans, "I don't wanna get up," he mumbles.

"It's late, Virgil. Are you planning to sleep on the couch?"

"No..." he mumbles.

"Then, come on." I say.

"Ugh..." he gets up and stumbles toward the stairs.

"Goodnight!" I call to him.

"G'night," I barely hear before he's shuffling up the stairs.

I chuckle, he's like a little kid when he's tired.

I head up to bed, before I fall asleep I think about what it's going to be like spending Christmas with Remus.

I shudder, the thought is unpleasant. But if it makes Virgil happy...it's just something I'll have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil:

I'm awakened by a sudden weight on my chest, I immediately begin to panic until I see that it's just Remus.

"Wake up, Virgil! Look, I'm here!"

I give a sleepy laugh, "Morning, Remus."

"Come on! Get dressed! Let's go!" He climbs off the bed and starts frantically running around the room, stopping occasionally to mess with a trinket or something.

"Remus, get out. I gotta get dressed."

He drops the plush spider he had been examining, "Why?"

"Why what, Remus? You just told me to get dressed!"

"Yeah, but why do I need to leave?"

"Because normal people don't usually like other people to see them naked."

"Why?"

I laugh, "Just get out for a second, Remus."

"Okay! But hurry! There's so much stuff I wanna do!"

I smile as I'm getting dressed, as I'm putting my shirt on I hear a knock on the door.

"Virgil!!! Virgil!!! Are you done yet?!"

"Just a sec, Remus," I call back.

I open the door, he grabs my hand immediately and drags me down the stairs.

"Dee!!! Look, I got Virgil!!"

Deceit is sitting on the couch talking with Logan and Patton, they pause when they hear Remus.

"Good morning, kiddo. You sleep okay?" Patton asks.

"Morning, yeah I slept fine," I say.

Deceit laughs, "it's almost noon, I wouldn't call that morning."

"Well, I just woke up. So the day is new," I retort.

He sighs and smiles, "Something's never change."

I turn away, the words make me think of everything that _has_ changed, "Where's Roman?" I ask Logan.

"He's still asleep," Logan replies distastefully.

"Oh," I know he told me it was alright, but I can't help but worry about how he'll react to see them there. Remus tugging on my arm and Deceit sitting on the couch.

"Virgil!" Remus yells dragging me out of my thoughts, "Look what I brought!" He brandishes his smoke bomb making kit.

"Oh no," I say before he drags me back upstairs.

*****  
We're standing outside of Roman's room. A lighter and six different colored smokebombs in Remus's hands.

"Now you're sure these won't damage anything?" I ask again.

"Nah, they're boring. Dee wouldn't let me bring anything too dangerous. They'll only startle him a little."

"Okay," I laugh, "lets do this."

He hands me the lighter and I light the first smokebomb. Then the second. We keep going until we've thrown them all through the doorway and into Roman's room. We run to the end of the hallway and watch his door expectantly.

"Aaah! Surprise attack!!!" Roman screams as he comes running down the hall.

Remus laughs, "Calm down, they're just smokebombs." He steps out from around the corner.

Roman's expression goes from frantic to annoyed almost instantly. "You're here earlier than I expected."

I step out into Roman's view, "sorry, Ro, we just couldn't resist." I chuckle.

"How dare you both disturb my slumber in such a manner!" He exclaims, But his expression softens.

Remus laughs, "come on, Vee! I have so many other ideas for us!"

Roman:

I watch Virgil and Remus disappear around the corner. I smile fondly after Virgil, then remembering he's with my brother ruins the nice thoughts.

I decide to go get something to eat, on my way to the kitchen I pass Logan and Patton talking with Deceit.

"Morning, Ro," Patton says.

"Salutations, Roman." Logan greets me.

"Hello, Roman." Deceit says hesitantly.

"Hey," I wave at them, "I'm gonna make some lunch. Do any of you want anything?"

Everyone shakes their heads. I head to the kitchen.

I decide to make a sandwich. When I attempt to use the mustard I find the bottle has been filled with mayonnaise, the ketchup is filled with hot sauce and every slice of cheese has a bite taken out of it.

"Remus," I grit out.

He's barely even been here a few hours and he's already being a nuisance.

My sandwich officially ruined, I decide to just give up on it. I grab a bag of chips and head to the living room, Patton has left.

As I sit down Logan speaks up, "That's not a very balanced meal."

"Thank you, Microsoft Nerd, I had no idea," I say as I pop another chip in my mouth, "Remus mixed up the sandwich condiments," I say coolly.

"Ah, I see," he says.

Deceit sighs quietly, "I'll go fix them, my apologies, Roman."

"It's fine," I say, even though I'm still mad. No use being mad at Deceit.

"It isn't though, I **_won't_** try to restrain him from further shenanigans."

"Thank you," I say honestly.

"Of course," he says smoothly on his way out of the room.

"You can not possibly be surprised by this," Logan says.

I turn to him, "What do you mean?"

"This is Remus's nature, to create meaningless little inconveniences for others, he means no harm. He only does whatever comes to his mind." He shrugs, "it is simply how he is."

"That doesn't make him any less annoying," I mumble.

"It does, however," he replies in a slow, deliberate manner, "make it less logical for you to antagonize him."

I sigh, "You just don't get it, he's impossible to be around!"

"Is that so? Well the rest of us are faring just fine."

"Has he invaded your room?! Has he ruined your sandwich?!" I cry indignantly.

Logan chuckles, "He stabbed me in the eye when he came in," he looks me in the eye, "and he poured spoiled milk in Patton's tea."

"Oh," I reply taken aback, "and you two were fine with that?"

"It was a harmless practical joke, there was no malice behind his actions. Deceit says he does worse things usually, that he's restraining himself for us."

"Oh," I say again.

"They're both making an effort," Logan says, "you could try a little harder, too."

I glare at him, "I _am_ making an effort."

He shrugs and leaves the room, I glare after him until his back disappears behind the corner.

Maybe he's right, maybe I'm actually _looking_ for something to be angry at Remus over.


	8. Chapter 8

Deceit:

"Is it okay?" Patton asks.

I look at the two twin beds, side by side in Patton's room.

"I just," He says, "wanted to make sure you were comfortable, but if there's anything else that would make it better I'll do it."

"No, no. They're **_horrible._** Don't change a thing."

He smiles, "Great, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Patton."

He grins, "It's no trouble at all! I'm glad you're staying with us."

I smile, this is much nicer than I was expecting, they've all been so polite to us. I was expecting everything to be tense and forced. But, Patton seems to really want us—to want me—here.

"I'm gonna go make dinner," Patton says, make yourself at home!" He leaves the room.

I sit down on the bed, it's rather comfortable. I'm astonished that he went through all of this trouble. Just to make me comfortable.

I decide to go check on Remus, I have to make sure he isn't ruining anything.

I head over to Virgil's room where I last heard them yelling.

"—so then Roman decided to just drink it anyway!" I hear Virgil say with a laugh.

"That's hilarious!" Remus cries.

"I know, I can't believe he actually did it!"

I push the door open, they stop when they see me.

"Hey, Dee." Virgil says.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Virgil scoots over and pats the spot on the bed next to him.

"Are you two having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Remus yells, "We've been drawing for awhile," he shows me a drawing of a murder scene.

"That's lovely Remus," he smiles at me, "What about you Virgil?"

"Yeah, It's been great spending time with Rem."

I smile, "I'm glad, so...Patton has suggested we all watch a movie together tonight. And I of course think that's a **_terrible_** idea."

"Oh yeah, Patton _loves_ movie nights," Virgil says.

"Can we watch a horror movie?" Remus asks.

"I...don't think anyone else would enjoy that Remus," I tell him gently.

"Oh," he says, "that's okay, I can watch a horror movie later."

"Great, so we'll all be downstairs watching a movie after dinner, right, Remus?"

"Yeah," He says.

"And we will act like semi human beings?"

"Maybe..." he says slowly.

"Remus?" I warn.

"Fine," he grumbles, "no severed limbs."

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome," he grumbles.

I smile, as long as I can keep Remus in check, everything should work out.

Roman:

I walk into the kitchen to find Patton humming Christmas carols and making dinner.

"Heya, Padre."

"Hey, Roman," Comes his response, "Everything still alright?"

"Yeah," I say, "it's actually not so bad, having them over, I mean. They haven't really been bothering me all that much."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, kiddo," he says, "will you join us for a movie after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. What are we watching?"

"I don't know yet, I was gonna ask Dee and Remus what they'd like to watch."

"Oh," I say, Remus would probably have us watch something vulgar.

"Yeah, Dee said he wouldn't let Remus suggest anything inappropriate."

"Oh, good," I exhale.

"Yeah," he laughs, "I don't think I could handle Remus's movie choices."

I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water, as I take a sip I watch Patton put his lasagna into the oven.

"Whew," he breathes out, "dinner should be ready in a little while."

He sits down at the table and pulls out his phone, he scrolls through it.

I sit down across from him and do the same, though I'm not really paying attention to what's on my screen.

I'm thinking about Virgil and how I've barely seen him today, about how he's spent the day with Remus. I don't know what the feeling that causes is, but I know it's not pleasant. Why wasn't I invited to hang out with them? Did Virgil like Remus more than me?

I shake my head, dispelling the thoughts.

"You okay, Ro?"

I look up quickly, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Pat."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I give him a smile.

"Okay," He says, "could you go let everyone know that dinner is almost ready?"

Right after he says that the oven dings, Patton gets up and rushes over to the oven.

"Yeah, I'll go get them," I head off to go get everyone.

Remus:

I fling a bite of lasagna across the table at Virgil.

He gets ready to fling some back.

"Boys," Deceit warns, "Not at the table."

"Come on, Dee." I whine, we're just having fun."

"Well have fun in a less messy way," he replies coolly.

I pout, "Fine."

I squirt more hand soap onto my lasagna and take a bite, I look up to find Logan staring at me in fascination, and Roman in disgust.

I shrug, "what? Would you like some?" I offer them the soap.

"Absolutely not!" Roman shouts.

"No, thank you, Remus," Logan says, I smile. He's consistently polite. I wonder how far I'd have to go to destroy that proper manner...

Patton clears his throat, "Is the lasagna okay?"

"It's great, Pat." Virgil says.

"It is most favorable," Logan replies.

"One of your best dishes," Roman smiles.

"Absolutely **_dreadful_** ," Deceit remarks.

"Squishy," I cackle.

Patton laughs, "Thank you, Remus."

I beam at him, then turn back to my food.

I'm having a lot of fun, I get to hang out with Virgil, and nobody here seems to despise me as much as I thought they would. A pleasant surprise! I hope the rest of our visit is as fun as today.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman:

"So," I say slowly, "what movie are we gonna watch?"

"What about..." Deceit responds, " _Home Alone_?"

"That's a great idea!" Patton interjects.

"Alright," I put the disc in, grateful that Remus didn't offer any suggestions.

"I love this movie!" Remus exclaims.

I freeze, "You do?"

"Yeah, it's hilarious. The traps that kid thinks of! They're so much fun to make too!"

I roll my eyes, "Of course you'd love that aspect."

He frowns, "Don't you like those parts? Aren't they funny? How the robbers keep trying? And are stopped by just one little boy?"

I think about it for a minute, "Yeah, I guess that is pretty funny."

He smiles, then he starts tugging at Virgil's hair.

"What is it, Remus?" Virgil asks.

"Nothing," he shrugs, "I just want your attention."

Virgil smiles, "Okay," He leans into Remus's shoulder.

I feel a pang in my chest when I see them like that. I sit down and focus my attention on the screen.

*****  
Deceit:

We watch two more movies, by the end of the third one everyone is asleep besides Logan, Patton and myself.

"We should probably get them to bed," Patton whispers.

I nod, and walk over to Remus and Virgil, who are curled up together on the couch.

"Hey, you two need to go to bed," I say softly, shaking them gently.

"Ngh..." Remus groans, pulling Virgil closer.

"Remus," I shake him a little harder, "You do **_not_** need to get to bed now."

"I don't want to, Dee." He mumbles.

I sigh, "You can't sleep on the couch, you'll be sore in the morning and then I'll have to listen to you complain about it."

He waves me off, "alright, fine. **_I guess I'll just have to leave you to sleep on the couch_**." I turn to Logan, "I'm gonna carry him to your room, okay?" I ask.

"It would be simpler for me to just carry him," he replies.

I stare at him, "Are you sure?"

"I am certain. You have to get Virgil awake, and I am heading up to my room anyway."

I nod, then turn my attention to Virgil.

"Hey, Virgil. Wake up, you need to go to bed. Come on," I shake his shoulder.

"No..."

I roll my eyes, "Are you gonna make me carry you?" I ask.

"Please?" He asks quietly, Patton laughs.

"Fine," I huff, I lift him up and carry him upstairs.

I maneuver the door to his room open and place him on the bed.

"Goodnight, Virge." I whisper.

"'Night, Dee." He mumbles.

I smile at him as I head out, I remember doing this all the time when we were younger.

Patton:

I smile after Dee as he takes Virgil upstairs.

I turn back to the sleeping Roman on the edge of the couch.

"Ro, Ro," I shake his arm lightly, "Time to go to bed," I shake him a little harder.

"Pat..." he groans, "I just wanna sleep..."

I chuckle, "I know, kiddo. But you'll regret it in the morning if you sleep on the couch..."

"I know..."

He stands up and starts to stumble upstairs, I smile as I watch him leave.

I yawn, "I guess you're the last one that needs to be tucked in, Pat," I laugh as I follow Roman upstairs.

Logan:

I lay Remus down on the extra bed that I set up in my room.

Before I can pull away he kisses me on the cheek, "Thanks for the lift, Lolo," he winks.

I'm thankful the darkness hides the reddish hue I can feel rising to my face.

I move over and lay down in my own bed, I try to forget what just happened. It is just Remus being Remus. Nothing is meant by it, I tell myself as I lay in bed. He only seeks a reaction. And that is something he will not acquire from me.

Deceit:

Patton comes into the room, he smiles.

"Did he go to bed okay?"

I smile, "Easier than I've ever seen him go."

Patton laughs, "I think Remus tired him out today."

I chuckle, "Definitely."

I lay down, he reaches over to the lamp, "Goodnight, Deceit. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Patton."

He turns out the light, and shortly afterwards I fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
Roman:

I wake up to the sound of banging on the walls.

"Ugh..." I groan.

The banging gets louder, I sit up, "What the heck is that?!?"

The banging stops, "I think we woke up Roman!" I hear a muffled voice say frantically.

Someone cackles and I hear feet storming down the hallway away from my room.

I scowl, "Remus..." I grumble.

I drag myself out if bed and check the time, six thirty!!! It's too early for this...

After I get dressed I head downstairs to find Logan sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, "You're up early," he remarks.

"Remus," I say in answer.

"Ah, yes. Your brother is quite the early riser."

I grunt in agreement, "Did he wake you up?"

Logan chuckles, "He did. He sat on the edge of my bed and read from a philosophy book, he asked me some rather insightful questions," he smiles.

I roll my eyes, "I don't know how you can handle sharing a room with him."

"He's actually not a bad roommate," Logan states simply, "he has some rather...intriguing mannerisms, but they are more strange than bothersome."

I stare at him, it's so strange to me that everyone seems to be having a nice time with my brother. The same Remus who knocked me out cold a few months ago is now having philosophical conversations with The Nerd? It makes no sense.

Deceit:

I wake up to see Patton exiting the bathroom, "Oh, good morning, Dee!"

"Morning, Patton," I crawl out of bed.

"The bathrooms all yours, would you like some pancakes?"

"Um...yeah...sure, thank you," I reply slightly dazed.

"Great! See ya downstairs!" He skips out the door.

I head to the bathroom, a fond grin on my face.

Logan:

"Where are Virgil and Remus?" Patton asks as he makes breakfast.

"Last I saw them they were making plans to build a catapult," I answer.

Patton freezes, "Um...maybe we put a stop to that idea."

"Why?" I ask, "Engineering is a very valuable skill. I feel like we should encourage this interest of theirs."

"Logan," he says slowly, "they're going to build a catapult. Something used to aggressively fling things through the air. I don't think they're doing it as a fun construction project."

"Oh, I see," I reply, "I will go investigate their intentions," I reply as I stand up.

"Could you also tell them breakfast is ready?" He calls after me.

I head upstairs, I check Virgil's room, they're not there. I check my room, no sign of them.

"Virgil!" I call, "Remus!"

I hear the sound of feet hitting the floor, when I turn around Remus is standing right behind me.

"Hello, Remus. Where is Virgil?"

"He's taking a shower, apparently rotten cheese is _not_ one of his favorite smells," he shrugs.

"Most people seem to share that view," I comment.

"Can't imagine why," he responds seriously.

I open my mouth to explain before thinking better of it, "Patton asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready."

"Ooh, breakfast!" He shouts before grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs.

Patton:

"Oh, those smell absolutely **vile** ," Deceit remarks when he comes in.

"I'm glad," I laugh, "here you go," I offer him a plate.

"Thank you," he sits down with Roman at the table, "Good Morning, Roman," he says in a friendly tone.

"Morning," Roman says without smiling.

Dee frowns, "Is...is everything alright, Roman?"

"Yep," Roman answers popping the P, "Everything is just fabulous."

"Roman," I say gently, "Do you need to talk?"

He waves me off, "I'm fine, Padre. Don't worry about it."

I turn back to the stove and try to focus on the pancakes, but I can't stop worrying about Roman.

"Pancakes!"

I turn around and smile at Remus while handing him a plate, "Do you want any...toppings?" I ask hesitantly, I still haven't gotten used to Remus eating things that aren't food.

"I got it covered," he assures me as he shows me a can of shaving gel.

"Ah," I smile, "good. Where's Virgil?"

"I'm right here," he says from the doorway, his hair wet.

"You want some pancakes, kiddo?"

"Thanks, Popstar."

After we've all sat down and are eating our pancakes I let everyone know we're gonna decorate the Christmas tree after we eat.

"Ooh, we brought some of our special decorations! Didn't we, Dee?" Remus says.

" **No** ," he says with a grin.

I chuckle, "that's great you guys! We'll be sure to get them in the tree."


	11. Chapter 11

Deceit:

"Do you think they'll look okay on the tree?" I ask Patton.

He smiles, "I think they'll look great, Dee."

I smile back, but then I look at the ornaments in my hand, they look more suited for Halloween than Christmas. Black baubles covered in red splatter, some plastic weapons and spiders glued together that Remus and Virgil made when we were younger. They're all rather dark compared to the bright and happy decorations in the box in Patton's arms.

"Okay," Patton says, "let's start with the lights."

"Where are they?" Roman asks.

"Hee hee," we all turn to look at Remus, covered in all the lights, glowing while laughing maniacally.

"Remus," I try not to laugh, "The lights are for the tree," I attempt to reprimand him.

Patton laughs, "Hold on, before you take them off I wanna get a picture!" He grabs his phone.

"Alright," He says after taking the picture, "Do you need help getting those off, Remus?"

"Nope," Remus spins around and all the lights fall off, Patton giggles.

I look at them, it's nice to see Patton enjoying Remus's antics. Not what I'd expected.

Roman:

I glare at Remus, why is Patton laughing? He's wasting our time! We're trying to decorate the tree!

Everyone seems to have forgotten who they're dealing with, I mean it's Remus! The evil twin! The _mistake—_

I freeze, I remember when Remus and I first separated.

*****

"I'm a mistake," Remus whispered, "I'm split up and I'm the bad part. The part that shouldn't exist."

"No," I patted his shoulder, "We're still creativity, I don't know why I split. Why you're apart from me, why I'm apart from you. But we're both needed. Both important."

He smiled at me, "Thank you..."

"Roman," I said, "And you, you're Remus."

His smile had grown bigger at that, "Yeah, I guess I am."

*****

How could I have forgotten that? How could I have been so awful to Remus. He can't help the way he is! How could I even _think_ that word of him.

I'm disgusted with myself. I'm the evil twin. The bad guy. The one who shouldn't be here. I'm the one ruining Christmas!

My heart sinks, how have they put up with me for so long?

"Roman!" Virgil yells, making me jump, "You okay? You're kinda spacing out," he smiles at me, gosh I love that smile.

"Y-Yeah," I tear my eyes away from his mouth, "I just," I sigh, "I've been a real jerk."

He looks at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what are you talkin about, kiddo?"

I turn to address the entire room,"I've been...a little negative, about the whole Christmas thing," I explain. "I'm sorry, to all of you." I turn to Remus.

"Awww, Romie got all sentimental on me," despite the mocking tone he gives me a hug that feels genuine, I pat his shoulder. "I forgive you," he whispers.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"Now," he claps his hands together, "let's put the fragile things I'm not allowed to touch on the tree I'm not allowed to climb!" He winks at Deceit.

*****  
Patton:

An hour or so later we've put most of the decorations on the tree. All there's left is the star.

"I'm too short," I laugh as I attempt to put it on.

"I **_haven't_** got you," Deceit laughs and suddenly he's picking me up.

I giggle as I place the star on the tree, he sets me down gently. I turn around and we're so close our noses are almost touching.

"I,uh," he goes red on the scaleless side of his face, "thought that would help."

I laugh, "Thank you, Dee."

He gives me a small smile, neither one of us has stepped away yet. We just stare at each other for awhile.

"Ahem," Virgil clears his throat.

Deceit jumps back so fast I can feel a breeze from the movement.

"I...er...the tree," he coughs, "the tree looks **_horrendous_** don't you think?"

Virgil looks at us both, a hint of suspicion in his eyes, "Yeah..."

"Virgil," Logan asks, "Would you say this ornament is crooked?"

Virgil's attention is drawn to wherever Logan is pointing, "No, I think it's okay."

"Hm...yes I suppose you're right, thank you."

"Uh...no prob, Lo."

I turn my attention back to Deceit, but he's looking away from me.

"Hey, Dee." He doesn't look up.

"Yes, Patton?"

"Could you help me plug in the lights, please?"

He visibly relaxes, " ** _No_** ," he moves to help me.

After we've lit the tree we all sit down on the couch, Deceit sits next to me. We all take a moment to appreciate the Christmas tree.

"I don't think it's ever looked so beautiful," Roman remarks.

"Yeah," I smile, "it's gorgeous."


	12. Chapter 12

Patton:  
We've spent all day playing board games, and telling stories. It was a really nice day. Dee taught me how to play chess, I'm not very good, but he seemed to have fun playing me anyway. He told me I was a rather "interesting" opponent.

As we all head off to bed I find myself watching Deceit. The way he takes his cape off, his hat, the fact that he sleeps with his gloves on.

Everything is fascinating and something to be admired.

"You're definitely **_not_** starting to make me uncomfortable with all the staring," he deadpans.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks, "Sorry, I just..." I trail off, not really sure what to say.

"Hm? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up, Patton. My hearing isn't the best."

"I...I'm sorry...I don't...um...I mean..." gosh how do I get out of this?

He smiles, "Goodnight, Patton." He lays down facing away from me.

"G-Goodnight."

I lay down, I don't know what to think about what just happened.

I don't know what I'm feeling about Dee right now, it's not a bad feeling. But...it's different. I try to put it out of my mind.

Remus :

"You really don't mind this at all?" I ask slightly frustrated.

Logan laughs, "Why would I? You have no impact? What harm are you doing?"

"You don't...find it disturbing? Unnerving? Upsetting?"

"No." He tilts his head to the side.

I sigh, "you're no fun." I pull the knife out of his chest.

"My apologies," he smiles, "I simply do not see what your objective is."

"To ruin that calm demeanor!" I cry, "You've been completely relaxed no matter what I do!"

"And that's a problem?" He asks.

"No..." I grumble, "it's just not what I'm used to."

"Interesting," He reaches for a notebook, "so you're saying that my response to your violent actions is not what you're used to?" I nod, "and that upsets you?"

"Not exactly," I attempt to explain, "I just don't understand why you don't react like everyone else does! Even Dee has a limit! And he _lives_ with me!"

He laughs, that infuriating laugh! It makes my insides feel funny. Yet all I want is to hear him do it again.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yell.

"My apologies, Remus," his expression returns to its usual neutral state, "it is just that your confusion is quite...endearing."

"I don't know what that means," I state simply.

He waves it off, "I enjoy your perspective, your antics do not disturb me because I do not see a reason for them to. You do not cause irreparable damage to anything."

I frown, "Why does everyone else react the way they do?"

"They have a more difficult time seeing the logical side of things," he explains, "I do not have such an emotional response. Emotions are not my strong point."

I think for a moment, then I remember how flustered he got the other day. Emotions. That's the ticket.

He climbs into his bed, "I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight, Remus."

I smirk, then I jump onto his bed. His eyes widen in surprise but he quickly regains his composure, "What are you doing?" He asks.

I smirk, "Going to sleep," I say innocently, "Goodnight, Logan." I curl into his side. I feel him tense up.

"Al-alright," He says, I watch him compose himself once again, "Goodnight." He turns the light out.

I'm shocked when halfway through the night I feel him wrap an arm around me. I think about pushing him away, but I don't. It's...pleasant, I guess. The feeling of being held close.

Virgil:

"Goodnight, Princey," I call as I start down the hall.

"Virgil, wait," Roman grabs my hand.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh...um...I just wanted to say that I, um. I'm glad you're having a good Christmas."

I smile, "Thank you for being so chill about all of this. I know Remus is difficult for you to be around."

"He's...he could be worse."

I laugh, "you're not wrong."

"I just, um...you and Remus..."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You guys are really close?" He asks.

"Yeah, ironically enough he's like a brother to me." I laugh.

Roman laughs, "Like a brother?"

"Yeah," I say, "I mean I grew up with him, so."

"Oh," he smiles, "that's really sweet."

I laugh, "is that all you wanted to talk about, Princey?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll let you get to bed."

I look down, he still has a hold of my hand, "Uhm, Roman?"

"Hm? Oh." He blushes and let's go, "Sorry, I d-didn't mean to...uh...goodnight, Virgil."

He heads in the direction of his room, "Night, Princey."

I smile softly as I head to my room. I think about what Roman said. Was it just my imagination or did he seem...jealous of Remus? No, surely not. There's no way Roman feels _that_ way about me. That's just wishful thinking. I sigh, a side could dream though.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan:

I wake to Remus still cuddled up to me, I quickly silence my alarm. I decide it would be unwise to wake him. Deceit has informed me that he doesn't react well when he's awoken by force.

I resign myself to laying in bed for awhile longer than usual. I stare at Remus. He has his arms wrapped around my midsection, his face buried in my chest. I smile fondly, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. His hair looks soft, I reach my hand out, an experiment to analyze the texture.

His hair is exactly as soft as it looks, I start to run my fingers through it, I continue to do that for awhile, until he starts making a small noise.

I freeze, "rmm..." he frowns.

I start to move my hand again, his expression softens. I smile fondly.

I decide that this is a rather pleasant way to spend my morning.

Deceit:

It's seven in the morning, Patton's alarm went off half an hour ago. I turned it off.

I decided that he deserved a break from all the waking up early and cooking, I crack open a few eggs. I hope everyone likes scrambled...

"Dee..." I turn around. My breath hitches.

Patton is standing in the kitchen doorway, still in his pajamas, a sleepy look on his face.

"Good morning," I smile at him.

"What are you doing?" He asks groggily.

" ** _Not_** making breakfast," I reply, "you seemed to be **_well rested_** and definitely **_not_** in need of any extra sleep."

"I'm fine, Dee. You're a guest..."

I frown, "What about everyone else? I've noticed that **_everyone_** else is jumping at the chance to cook."

"Virgil and Logan are just not as good at it, and Roman has caused a fire almost every single time he's tried to cook." He answers as he comes over to the stove.

"Ah," I say.

"Here, let me help," he reaches for the spatula.

"No, go sit down. I'm making breakfast today."

"Dee..." he whines.

"Sit,"I command.

He pouts, "I don't want to."

I sit the spatula down, " ** _I guess you win_** ," I say with a smirk. His eyes widen in shock when I scoop him up.

"Deceit! Put me down!"

I laugh, " ** _Of course_**."

He squeals, "Deceit! This is not funny!" He laughs.

I carry him into the living room, dropping him gently on the couch.

"I **_highly recommend_** you get up from that spot," I smirk and head back to the kitchen.

"No you don't!"

I'm tackled to the floor, "Argh."

"I've got you now!" Patton cries with glee.

I flip us over really fast, so that I'm on top of him now, "What was that?" I ask breathlessly.

His face is flushed, "No...fair..." he huffs.

I start to laugh, so does he. Soon we're both just cackling on the floor.

"What's that burning smell..." Virgil says coming down the stairs. "Oh," his face turns red when he sees us.

"Virgil!" I stand up quickly.

"Hey, kiddo!" Patton says, his voice a little high pitched.

"Uh...hey..." he doesn't look at us.

I sniff the air, "Oh the eggs!" I cry as I run to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna...go shower..." I hear Patton excuse himself.

What was that? It was nothing, I tell myself. Just me playing a game with the host. **_That was all it was._**

Remus:

I wake up to Logan playing with my hair, it takes him a moment to realize I'm awake.

"Oh," his face flushes and he takes his hand away, "Good morning, Remus." He looks away from me.

I smile at him sweetly, "there's no need to be so shy, Logie." I put my hand on his arm, he turns to stare at me in shock.

"I-well I," He clears his throat, when he speaks again his voice is steady, "I need to get out of bed now."

"Of course," I smile innocently, without moving.

"Could you...uhm...excuse me...please?"

I nod, "Anything for you."

He blushes redder than I've ever seen anyone get before, "Th-Thank you."

He climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

After he closes the door I laugh. How awkward could one guy be?

I lay back down on the bed, I can still feel the ghost of his fingers in my hair. I wonder if I could get him to do that again? It was rather nice...

I shake my head, we don't have time to think like that, I scold myself. But I still find myself thinking about it.

Roman:  
  
"I love you too."

The words haunt me long after I've woken up. They echo in my head while I shower. When I close my eyes I still see Virgil saying those words! Those words he would never say.

I try to put the dream out of my mind. I've been trying to be rid of my feelings for Virgil for months. I thought I was making progress. Not yet there, but still progress.

I frown at myself in the mirror, how could he ever love me? Who was my subconscious trying to fool?

Who could ever love a pompous jerk who's spent most of their time with you calling you names?

I sigh, I practice my smile for a few minutes.

"Looking good," I lie to myself as I head out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Virgil:

"Hey, Princey," I greet Roman as he comes into the kitchen.

"Morning, Panic! At the Everywhere," he gives me a wide smile.

I throw a bit of egg at him, he laughs.

"Where's Logan?" He asks, "isn't he usually up at like, the crack of dawn?"

"I dunno," I reply, "Remus isn't up either..."

"Salutations, everyone," Logan enters cutting our conversation short.

"Morning, Lo," I greet him, "You decide to sleep in?"

His face goes red, "S-something like that..."

Before I can ask what he means by that Remus comes in.

"Good evening!" He shouts.

"Morning, Remus," Deceit calls from the stove without looking up.

"So, what're we doing today?" He asks the room as a whole.

"I dunno," I answer him.

"We still have...three days until Christmas," Roman supplies helpfully, "What kind of holiday stuff can we do?"

"I think Patton wished for us to go out and make a snowman," Logan says.

"What about me?" Patton says as he comes in.

"Didn't you want us to go make a snowman?" Roman asks.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Patton laughs.

"Ah! Fantastic _Frozen_ reference, Patton!"  
Roman exclaims.

Patton giggles, "I just thought we could have a fun snow day."

"I think that's a **_terrible_** idea," Deceit interjects.

I turn away, I think about how I found Deceit and Patton earlier. They've been getting awfully friendly lately. I'm glad they're getting along, but...this seems to be a little more than a platonic relationship. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it.

"So we'll go after breakfast?" Patton asks everyone.

"Yes! I'm gonna make yellow snow!" Remus shouts excitedly.

"Remus, no." We all say in unison.

We all laugh.

This. This is what I've always wanted. All of us together like this. Everyone happy, having a good time. Enjoying each other's company.  
This might just be the best Christmas I've ever had.

Roman:

As we head into the winter wonderland I've set up in the imagination, I keep an eye on Virgil, he seems to be having a difficult time walking through the snow.

I grab his elbow as he trips, steadying him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answers, "why did you make the snow so difficult to walk through?"

"It'll be easier to make a snowman from snow like this," I explain, "sorry."

"It's fine," he responds.

We start walking again, it's not five minutes later that he trips. I grab his hand, "Let me lead?" I ask.

"Please," he gestures ahead of us.

I hold his hand, guiding him through the tougher areas, and keeping him up when he slips.

When we get to a nice flat area Patton stops us, "This spot is perfect."

"Alright," Deceit says, "Now what?"

"Now," Patton says in a barely contained voice, "We just start from the bottom and work our way up."

"Sounds good," Deceit smiles at Patton.

Patton smiles back and then bends down and starts pacing snow into a snowball. We gather around him to help.

I'm hit from behind by a handful of snow, "Remus!" I shout, shaking snow off.

He giggles and runs off. "You are so dead!" I shout as I run after him with a handful of snow.

"Snowball fight!" I shriek as I throw a snowball at Logan.

"Roman!" Logan shouts indignantly, "You shall pay gravely for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Teach!" I run off.

Patton laughs, but quickly stops when he's hit in the chest by a snowball.

"Oops," Deceit smiles innocently.

"Oh you are _so_ gonna get it!" Patton shrieks with laughter.

"Oh, am I?" Deceit chuckles.  
 **Virgil:**

I've finally caught Remus, I throw the snowball. He cackles as it hits him in the face.

"There...I...got...you," I wheeze.

He laughs again, "Now it is time for vengeance!" He starts throwing a barrage of snowballs at me.

"What do you mean vengeance?!" I call to him as I attempt to shield myself from the oncoming attack, "You started this!"

He laughs, "I'm going to finish it too!"

I'm knocked over by a snowball, "Ha ha," Roman laughs, "Don't worry, Hot Topic! I'm here to rescue you!"

He runs by and grabs my hand, we duck behind a tree as he flings snowballs at Remus who is still laughing like a mad man.

"Thanks, Ro," I say, turning around the other side of the tree to throw snowballs at Remus.

We're hit from behind by Logan, "Ha, I have bested you! Who's laughing now, Roman?"

"I am!" Remus shouts as he throws a snowball at Logan.

"Ah," Logan says, a soft smile on his face, "It seems you have won, Remus."

"Oh, yes, excellent job Remus. You definitely **_didn't_** forget about me," We turn to see Deceit smirking, a snowball in his hand.

"Oh no..." Remus says, but before Deceit throws the snowball in his hand, he's hit from the side by Patton.

"Ha! Got you!" Patton cries in victory, he throws a snowball at Remus, "Got you too! I win!"

We all laugh, "Yes you did," Deceit says slowly, advancing on Patton, "Congratulations," he sticks his hand out for Patton to shake.

"Thanks, Dee-" He's cut off by Deceit pulling him to the ground.

"Deceit! No one likes a sore loser!" he calls after Deceit as he walks away.

"Oh, is that so?" Deceit says, a devilish grin on his face, "I was beginning to think quite the opposite." He winks at Patton.

We all stare at Patton in shock, but he's too busy staring after Dee with the same shocked expression on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan:

Remus offers me a hand, "Come on, let's go help with the snowman." He smiles.

I take his hand, "Thank you," I tell him.

"No problem," he grins, "There's snow in your hair." He reaches up and brushes the snow away.

"I...er...um...th-thank," I clear my throat, "thank you, Remus."

"No problem," he tugs on my hand, which I hadn't even realized I was still holding.

I follow him over to where the others are, he still hasn't released my hand.

"You okay, kiddo?" Patton asks, "You're looking a little rosy there."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He smiles, "Okay."

Remus is still holding my hands, I decide it's irrational for me to pretend not to notice, I stare at him.

"Hm?" he asks, noticing my stare.

I shift my hand in his, not particularly wanting to draw the attention of anyone else.

"Is it a problem?" he asks softly.

I think for a moment, it's a rather pleasant sensation. The warmth of his hand, the calming pressure applied to my own.

"I suppose not," I shrug.

He smiles, "Good."

Virgil:

I stare at Remus and Logan. What is happening?! First Dee and Patton start to get a little too comfortable around each other and now this!

They don't seem to notice me staring. I look at Roman to see if he's noticed. By the look on his face I'd say he has. 

"Virgil..." he says slowly, without looking away from them, "Look at Remus and Logan."

"I see them," I reply quietly. "Should we...I don't know...say something?" I ask.

"I don't know..." he replies in an even tone.

I wonder what he thinks, his brother and Logan...how on earth did that even happen?

I shake my head, "I suppose it's none of our business."

"I suppose not," he responds, "but..."

"If they want to talk to us about it I guess they would."

"Yeah...you're right," he shakes his head and looks away, "Let's work on the snowman."

We try to focus on the snowman, but I notice Roman stealing glances at Remus and Logan. I keep glancing at them and Deceit and Patton. Who are quietly discussing how they will outfit the snowman, but a little closer than what would be considered a friendly distance.

I try to tell myself it's nothing, that everyone is just getting along really well. Well that's definitely true. But...maybe they're getting along a little too well...

Remus:

I pretend not to notice Roman and Virgil staring at us. I focus on the feeling of Logic's hand in my own. It feels...nice, I forget that the whole reason I started doing this was to make him uncomfortable. I wonder if he actually minds the hand holding. If he just said he didn't so he didn't hurt my feelings or whatever.

But, when I look over to him, I see no signs of discomfort. Quite the opposite actually, he's cradling both our hands in his lap, his other hand smoothing out the side of the snowman. We've got his midsection done now.

"Logan?" I ask softly.

"Yes?" he doesn't look up from his task.

"Are you...comfortable?"

"Well, it is rather cold," he replies nonchalantly.

"No, I mean...with this," I hold up our hands.

"Oh," he thinks for a moment, "yes, I'd have to say that I am."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He stares at me strangely for a moment, "I am certain." 

I smile, "Okay," I squeeze his hand.

He squeezes back.

Virgil:

"Look at them," Patton says gleefully.

"They look absolutely _**dreadful**_ ," Deceit says smiling at Patton.

I stare at them, "Do they seem a little..." Roman says to me.

"Yeah..." I mumble.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"I think we all did." I sate simply.

"Should we..." he trails off.

"I don't really want any of my questions answered, Ro."

He's quiet for a moment, "You know what? Me neither."


	16. Chapter 16

Deceit:

Patton makes us all sit in front of the snowman and take a picture, he sets his phone in a pile of snow and sets the timer, "Everyone smile!" he calls.

The picture turns out a little strange, Remus wasn't looking at the camera, Virgil was staring at Remus, and Logan was...holding Remus's hand.

I decide I'll have to ask them about that later.

It's getting dark on the way back, "Couldn't you make it lighter?" Patton asks Roman.

"I don't have the energy," Roman says, "Sorry, Pat."

"That's okay, I'm tired too." he stumbles along in the dark.

"You okay, Patton?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Just a little tired."

"Okay, we should be back soon."

He nods.

Virgil:

Roman holds my hand, leading me through the snow once again.

"You're awfully cold, Emo Nightmare."

"It's rather cold, Princey." I reply.

"No, I mean you're like, really cold," he says, his voice laced in concern.

I shrug, "It's fine, we're almost home."

He's still staring at me, that worried look on his face.

"Stop it, Roman. I'm fine."

"I know, I know." he puts his hands up in surrender.

Without his hand holding me up I stumble and fall.

"Sorry, sorry," he rushes to help me up.

"I'm _fine,_ Princey." I say as I stand up.

But I let him take my hand again.

Remus:

Logan and I walk side by side, our intertwined hands between us, I start to shiver almost violently as the wind picks up.

"Remus, are you alright?" Logan asks, he feels my face, "Your body temperature is dropping rapidly."

I laugh, "I'm fine, we're almost there."

"Fine, but when we get home you need to warm yourself up immediately."

I smile at him, his concern is rather...cute? That word doesn't sound right, but I can't think of a better one.

"Oh, thank Sanders." Virgil whispers when we get back to the main mindscape.

Roman:

"Come on, Vee." I tug him into my room.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" He says through chattering teeth, his lips blue.

"I'm running you a bath, you're absolutely freezing!"

"I c-can d-do it myse-lf, R-Roman." I glare at him, "F-Fine," he huffs, "aren't you co-cold t-too?"

"Not nearly as cold as you." I reply.

He rolls his eyes as I go to run the bath.

When I come back he's gone, "Virgil!" I call. No answer. "Virgil!!" I shout louder. Still nothing.

I sigh, he's not getting out of this. I head to his room, I don't even bother knocking.

"Get out." He says not looking up from his phone.

"No, you're gonna get sick. You need to take a bath."

"Make me," He says, still not looking up.

I frown, surely he anticipated what I'm about to do.

"Roman!" He shrieks, his voice an octave higher than normal as I pick him up.

"You asked for this," I laugh as he tries to squirm away.

"Let me go!" He tugs at my hands, I hold onto his waist tighter.

"Nope," I say, "time for a bath."

"No."

"Do you really think you have any say at this point?" I ask.

He sets his jaw, and doesn't answer.

"Oh are we not talking now?" I ask playfully.

"Put. Me. Down." He growls.

"No can do, Doom and Gloom." I reply cheerfully.

We get back to my room and I set Virgil down in the bathroom, holding him in place with my hand. I feel the water with my hand. It's still warm, good.

I close the door behind me, sitting a chair in front of it, "Let me out!" Virgil pounds on the door.

"Not until you take a bath!" I sing song.

I hear him give a huff of annoyance, "Fine."

I smile at my victory. Then laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Remus:

"Your lips are still blue," Logan informs me as he blow dries my hair.

"Oh," I shrug, "they'll return to normal soon."

He shakes his head as he turns off the blow dryer, "you're still shivering, you need more heat." He stands up, "I'll be right back."

I sit on the floor quietly, Logan's been "assisting" me since we got home. He's been trying to warm me up for the past two hours.

He comes back in, "This should help." He drapes an electric blanket across my bed, setting it to medium.

He sits down on his bed. I smile walk in between them bend down to make eye contact and ask, "Isn't physical contact also good for conserving body heat?" I ask innocently.

"Why, yes I suppose so, but—"

I interrupt him by pulling the blanket off of my bed and onto his.

"What are you—"

He freezes when I lay down, draping my body across his lap.

I look up, he's blushing a shade of red that would make Roman's sash jealous.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Yes," He squeaks our, "But..."He moves me off his lap and lays down next to me, pulling my body close to his, "this would be better."

I stare at him in shock, "For conserving body heat," he explains.

"Oh," I say.

"However, it is a rather pleasant and comfortable experience even when one is not at risk of developing hypothermia." He pulls me closer.

"You don't say?" I respond in a quiet, sarcastic voice.

He opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You make me experience something..." he pauses, thinks for a moment, "strange," he finishes quietly.

"In a bad way?" I ask.

"I don't believe so," he says.

"Can you describe it?" I ask hopefully.

"It feels like, I wish to be close to you. In a more metaphorical way, but also in a physical way." He pulls me closer to emphasize his point, "like...I wish to make you happy. You make...me...happy?"

I smile widely, "I know exactly what you mean, Logan."

"You do?" He exclaims happily, "but wait," his face falls, "what do we do about it?"

I smirk, "This." I say as I lean in slowly. I watch his face for any signs of distress. He shocks me by quickly closing the distance.

We kiss for a while. Every time we try to break apart one of us chases the others lips and the other simply can't refuse.

"That was...more than satisfactory." He breathes out after we stop.

I laugh, "An astonishing review. I agree though."

"Could we do that again?" He asks shyly.

I look over at him, he blushes and turns away. I reach over and turn his face to look at me, "Could and most definitely should," I reply before leaning in.


	17. Chapter 17

Patton:

"Are you sure you're alright?" Deceit asks me for what feels like the twentieth time.

"Y-yeah I'm f-f-f-fine," I reply, attempting and failing to suppress my shivering.

"Oh, **_yes, you look absolutely fine_** ," he puts a hand on his hip.

"I j-j-just n-need to wa-warm up a li-little," I say quickly.

"You've already showered and you're still freezing," he points out.

"I'll b-be fine," I repeat.

He comes towards me, "Patton," he says softly, "May I?" He opens his arms.

I stare at him in confusion until I get what he means, "P-please," I whisper through chattering teeth.

He wraps his arms around me, after a few minutes I relax into the warmth. "Thank you," I sigh.

He smiles, "Is this okay?" He asks as he leads me to the bed.

"Yes," I mumble into his chest.

We lay down, Dee covers us both with the blanket, I shiver as he places a hand on my back.

He frowns, "You're still shivering."

I shrug, he pulls me closer.

Deceit:

I feel all of the tension leave Patton's body, he's asleep.

I set my hat on the nightstand And pull him closer, "Goodnight, Patton," I whisper as I turn off the light.

Roman:

Virgil's pouting on my bed, "You act like I forced you to eat dirt," I laugh.

He looks away from me.

I frown, all playfulness leaves my voice, "Virge? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

I place my hand on his arm, he doesn't push me away. So I take that as a good sign.

"Are you really mad at me?" I ask.

He huffs, "Yes."

I smile, "Don't be grumpy, Stormcloud. What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

He gives a huffy little laugh.

I frown, "Come on, Surly Temple," I poke his side, he swats me away.

"No, I'm mad at you." He looks away, but I see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, woe is me! My dear Emo Nightmare has forsaken me!" I flop across his lap.

"Get off me you dork!" He laughs, trying to push me away.

"There's that smile," I poke his cheek.

He tries to regain his frowny expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," I roll my eyes.

"Can I sleep over?" He asks shyly. No matter how often I tell him it's okay he always seems afraid to ask.

"Of course." I toss him a blanket.

*****  
Sometimes, when Virgil doesn't feel like being alone he sleeps in my floor. Those nights have been growing in frequency lately. He hasn't stayed since the Dark Sides came to visit though.

I can't say I haven't missed the sound of him softly snoring from the floor. It's rather comforting to listen to other people sleep peacefully.

I think about telling him how I feel. Maybe after he rejects me I can finally move on. But, I decide against it. Better not to wake him. And I want to live in this little feeling of hope for awhile longer.

Remus:

Logan falls asleep a little while later, I smile at him softly. His head rests on my chest, I wrap my arms around him a little tighter. This is not what I expected when Dee said that we'd be staying over with the Light Sides for Christmas.

I wonder if Logan will tell the others. He's probably ashamed of me, I find myself thinking. I'm too irrational to be in a relationship with Logic. No. I scold myself for ever thinking that about Logan. He's honest, he finds it to be pointless to lie about something like this, surely.

I still can't get the thought out of my head. If he's so logical than why has he made _me_ the object of his affections? I'm messy, violent, and loud. I'm too much for him.

He shifts in my arms, dragging me out of my thoughts, he whimpers lightly.

I smooth the hair out of his eyes and shush him quietly.

I smile as his expression softens again. I close my eyes and try to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil:

Roman likes to sleep in. I've been sitting in his room awake for the last two hours. He hasn't even moved once. Finally, I decide to just leave his room.

"Where are you going?" Roman asks groggily as he sits up.

"My room, Princey." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Why?" he asks.

I smile, "To shower, to do my makeup, to get dressed..." I rattle off.

"Okay, okay," he holds his hands up, "I get it."

I chuckle at him on my way out.

Patton:

I wake up with Deceit still in my bed. His hair's a mess, he's still wearing his gloves. I start to wonder what his hands look like. I shake my head , it's an irrational thought. I try not to think about it anymore, I focus instead on finding a way to get out of bed without waking Dee. I try to pull his arms from their place around me. No luck. He's shockingly strong.

I try to squirm out from between his arms, he tightens his hold. I frown, resigning myself to staying here until he wakes up.

Deceit:

I smile to myself as Patton relaxes back in my arms. I smile at the thought that he doesn't want to wake me.

I feel his hand tugging at my own, I look down, he's messing with the edge of my glove. Trying to remove it. I move my hand slightly, restricting his access to my the edge of my glove.

I close my eyes again. I wonder how long I could keep him here. I decide to find out.

Logan:

I wake up with Remus's arms wrapped tightly around me. I smile remembering the previous night's events.

I try to silence my alarm without waking him. I can't reach it!

"Mngh..." Remus opens his eyes, "The hell is that?" He grumbles.

"Apologies," I say gently, "I couldn't turn it off, it wasn't within my reach."

"It's okay," he runs a hand through my hair. I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of another living being touching me. It's rare that I allow this to happen, I wasn't expecting it to be so pleasant.

"I need to get up now," I say gently.

He smirks, kisses the top of my head, and says, "Do you really?"

"Unfortunately," I mumble softly.

"Hm?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair again, "What a shame..."

I frown, I've never before been so tempted to sleep in.

"I should get up." I say again.

"I know," he says. But he doesn't move.

I sigh, I guess there are worse ways to spend the morning.

Virgil:

I come downstairs and am surprised when I find no one else is in the living room or the kitchen.

Usually by now Patton and Logan are up. Logan has a strict sleep schedule and gets up at the same time every morning, and Patton gets up early to make him breakfast.

I start to worry, maybe they're sick? We were out in the cold for awhile yesterday. I decide to go check on them.

*****

I'm in shock, I don't even know how to react. I knew it was happening, I could see it in the way they looked at each other. But, when I see Dee holding Patton like that...I feel conflicted. I don't even know what the problem is!

They're their own sides they can do what they want. But...they're also both kind of my parental figures. And it's weird when your parents get into relationships.

They're polar opposites! Literally! How could they be...I don't even know what they are!

I stare at them for another minute before I close the door. I guess now I know what's keeping Patton...

I head back downstairs...too afraid of what I'd find if I went to check on Logan and Remus.

"Where is everyone else?" I look up to find Roman looking around in confusion.

"Well...Deceit and Patton are...preoccupied," I say sourly.

"Ew...Virgil! I don't want to know about that!" He shouts horrified.

"No, not like that," I say exasperatedly, "they're just...cuddling..."

"Oh," he relaxes, "Ooh," he realizes what I mean.

"I'm glad they're getting along, but this is not what I thought would happen at all!" I cry flopping back on the couch.

"Maybe...maybe it's a good thing..." Roman says hesitantly.

"How is this a good thing?!?"

"Well...don't most kids want their parents to be together?" He smiles.

"They're not really my parents, Ro."

"I know, but...they're _like_ your parents, and if they're together you'd get to spend more time with both of them."

I think about that, "Yeah, I guess so. But, how are you okay with this? You didn't even want them to come over!"

"Well, I've realized maybe I was a bit of a...massive jerk?" He admits sheepishly.  
"And that maybe they're not so bad after all." His face flushes.

"That's great for you, Ro. It really is, but Patton...and _Deceit_? How is that ever gonna work?!?"

"If it's meant to be it'll work."

I look to him, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

I'm not completely sure I'm okay with it, but I'm certain that I'll get over it eventually. It's their happiness that really matters after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Logan:

After I finally convince Remus to get up we head downstairs together. His fingers laced with mine.

Roman walks past us on his way out of the kitchen, "God," he says when he sees our hands, "not you too."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I ask incredulously.

"Dee and Patton are together, Virgil caught them, he wasn't exactly thrilled. I doubt this is gonna go over any better." He says simply, before rushing off.

"Huh," Remus says quietly, "Deceit and Patton, who would've guessed."

"I suppose anything is possible when it comes to emotions," I reply softly.

"Yeah, like an absolutely adorable genius in a relationship with someone like _me_ ," he chuckles.

"Is that self deprecating humor?" I ask unsure.

Remus thinks for a moment, "I suppose so, yes."

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, "That's bad, don't think lowly of yourself. I think you're wonderful."

He smiles, "Thanks," he punches me in the arm, "nerd."

I chuckle and squeeze his hand, "maybe we shouldn't do this," I gesture to our joined hands, "in front of Virgil."

He thinks about it, "Just for right now though, right?"

"Yes, of course. Just until a time when it's appropriate to let him know."

He smiles and gives my hand a final squeeze before letting go, "lets go." He mumbles softly before heading into the kitchen.

Remus:

"Hey, Vee!" I call to Virgil.

He glances over to me, then Logan. He looks between us both, suspicion clear on his face. "Morning, Remus."

"Salutations, Virgil. Do you require any assistance?" Logan walks over to where Virgil is attempting to make breakfast.

"Nah, I think I got it." He says as the bacon bursts into flame.

Logan wordlessly turns the stove off, "I see that."

"I don't really need this today, Lo. Okay?" He glares at Logan.

"Yes, I see that you are frustrated. I will give you some space." Logan walks back over to me, "We should go back upstairs."

"Vee? Are you gonna be okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, I just...um...I could really use a little alone time? Sorry, Remus."

"No, it's okay." I say quickly, "go ahead, just...try to relax."

"Thanks, Remus." He offers me a small smile.

"Anytime," I laugh.

*****

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask Logan.

"Okay with what?" He asks, looking up from his book.

"This. Us. You and me. Dating a nutjob. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't think you're a nutjob," he says softly, "And I am more than okay with this." He leans up and kisses me on the lips.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"Are you not?" He asks.

"No, no." His face falls, "No, I mean...I really enjoy spending time with you. I really really like you, Logan. I just can't figure out why you'd ever like me!"

"Oh, he says relieved. Well, why didn't you simply ask?"

I stare at him blankly, "What?"

"If you would like me to, I could explain my recent infatuation with you," he explains as if this were a completely normal solution.

"Um...okay," I answer in what I believe to be a moment of pure eloquence.

"Your point of view is so different from all of the other sides, you do not abide by the rules of most societal members, not the rules of logic, except you do in a strange sort of way. You treat me as if I'm important, and not like you only want me around because I am necessary. You say such amazing and interesting things and your demeanor is simultaneously mature and childlike in a rather endearing way." he stops and takes a breath, "there are more, many more. Would you like me to list those as well?"

The genuineness in his voice makes my heart melt, "No," I answer, "because if you're doing that. I can't do this." I lean forward and press my lips against his.

Deceit:

I finally shift my weight a little and open my eyes, pretending to have just woken up.

"Good morning, Dee," Patton whispers to me gently.

"Good morning, Patton," I smile softly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks awkwardly.

"It was the **_worst_** nights sleep I've ever gotten," I mumble to him.

"Oh," he looks down, "I'm sorry."

I quickly rush to fix my mistake, "No,no, Patton, I'm _lying_. I slept fantastically, I promise."

I see him relax, "good," He exhales, then looks at the clock, "oh no, everyone's up by now! I didn't make breakfast!" He stands up, roughly breaking away from me, "oh no, what if someone else tried to cook?! What if they caused a fire?!"

"I'm sure they'd tell you if they started a fire,"'I say grumpily as I sit up on the bed.

"You don't know the lengths they'll go to avoid admitting their mistakes!" He shouts in a panicked voice before running out the door.

I sigh, I suppose I can get up now. Without Patton, the idea of laying in bed all day is just boring.


	20. Chapter 20

Virgil:

I clean up the charred remains of my breakfast attempt. It's too late now for breakfast anyway.

"Hey, kiddo," Patton says as he comes in.

"Hey," I mumble without looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in so late, did breakfast turn out okay?"

"It's fine. Everyone slept in so we skipped breakfast." I say coolly.

I can feel him staring at the dishes in the sink, "Oh, okay. Um..." he sounds apprehensive, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I say trying to sound sincere, "Everything's great."

"Do you wanna talk?" He asks.

"No." I answer.

"Okay..." he starts to head toward the door.

I think for a moment then throw down the rag in my hand, "You know what? Yeah, Pat, can we talk?"

He looks back toward me, "Yeah, of course, kiddo. Come sit down." He pulls out a chair from the table. I take the seat across from him. "So what's the matter, Virgil?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Deceit?" I say, cutting right to the point.

"What!?" He looks surprised, "What do you mean? What about me and Dee?"

"I saw you two Patton! Don't play dumb, please! I'm not mad, I just want to know what's going on!"

"Saw us? Virgil, I promise I'm not playing, I really don't know what you're talking about?"

I blanch at how sincere he sounds, "You really don't know?"

He shakes his head, "No, kiddo. But, I am sorry I've upset you."

"No, don't be. I just saw you and Dee getting kinda close. And I saw you two in bed this morning and I thought that maybe you two were...in a relationship. And I guess I was upset that you didn't tell me."

"Oh," he blushes, "You saw that..."

"Yeah," I answer, "Why we're you two," I clear my throat, "in that position."

"I was just really cold last night," he explains, his cheeks still tinted red, "and he offered to...um...assist me with that..."

He's blushing an awful lot, "You don't..." I can feel the weight of this question, "you don't like him do you?"

"No! Of course I like Dee! He's great!" Patton says quickly.

I huff in exasperation, "No, Pat, that's not what I meant. Do you,um, like-like Deceit?"

"Oh...um...well...I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what, Pat?" I ask.

"I didn't mean to fall for him! I swear I didn't! But, we've just...we've been spending a lot of time together...and he's so much nicer than I've always thought...and I'm sorry that I upset you...but I couldn't help it!"

"Woah, woah, Pat," I stop him, "It's okay, I understand. I just wish you'd told me."

"You're not upset?" he asks hesitantly.

"No, Pat," I say, surprising myself at the words and the fact that they're true, "I'm not upset, if you like him, you like him. It's not my place to police your relationships."

"Thanks, kiddo. I really appreciate it. But, I don't think Dee likes me like that."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, "You can see it all over his face! I can see it! Roman can see it! I'm sure Logan could see it if he wasn't so distracted by Remus!"

"Wait what do you mean? What about Logan and Remus?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, let's talk about you and Dee."

"What about me and Dee?"

I smack my face with my hand, "He's in love with you, Patton."

His face flushes, "He's not—that's not true. You don't know that."

"How do you know it's not true? Ask him."

"What?!" He exclaims in shock, "No! I can't do that! What if he's weirded out? And doesn't want to be around me anymore! I can't lose his friendship, Virgil. It matters too much to me."

"So what are you gonna do? Just not tell him?" I ask.

"If that's what it takes. It's not so bad. I can handle it."

I roll my eyes, "Pat, that's not gonna work out."

"Sure it will! Just wait and see! Now, let's maybe get started on lunch."

I sigh, I know I can't convince him, "Okay."

Deceit:

I stand outside the kitchen, shocked and...overjoyed. Patton likes me back! Oh thank god, I don't know how much longer I could keep up the whole not caring for him charade, and I'm rather good at charades.

Now, all I need to do is find a way to tell him. It has to be romantic. I can't simply blurt something like this out. I decide to get to work on planning.


	21. Chapter 21

Roman:

I sit down next to Virgil on the couch, "You okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'm a lot better, actually."

I smile, "That's good. I was worried you were gonna mope around all day, Charlie Frown," I lightly punch his arm.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Princey," he says with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I think I can manage," I reply smoothly.

"Do you now?" his grin grows wider.

"Yes, I d-" I'm cut off by the cushion he throws at my face.

"Oh, you should not have done that!" I cry as I throw the cushion back at him.

He dodges it effortlessly, "Oh, I think I can manage," he mimics me.

I get up and grab a cushion, swinging it at him. He dodges it again. Then grabs his own cushion and tries to hit me. I dodge it.

"You'll have to do better than that, Emo Nightmare!"

He says nothing, just grins. Suddenly I'm on the ground, he knocked my legs out from under me. I try to get up, he hits me with the pillow until I give up, "I win," he chuckles.

I pout, "You tripped me! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in pillow wars."

I huff exasperatedly, "Fine."

"Oh, is Princey upset now?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes," I say, keeping my upset expression.

"Oh, that's too bad," he leans in, "that's a real shame, whatever shall I do about it." His face is really close to my own.

"You're a very evil man," I say with a grumpy voice.

"Oh, You love me," he says with a laugh.

"Of course I do," I shock myself by saying I'm a completely sincere voice.

"What?" He says, his eyes wide, "What did you say?"

I freeze, what the heck do I say to that? How can I cover myself? Maybe I should just tell him, get it over with? Rejection? You have to open the wound sometimes before it can heal, or whatever it is that Logan says before he makes me bleed and then bandages it.

"I said, of course I do?" I say hesitantly. God I shouldn't have said that. It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have said that!

"Like as a friend?" He says gently.

God here's my chance to get out of it. I can just say yes and everything will be fine. There won't be any more emotional turmoil today, everything will be fine.

But, my heart flutters with hope, What if he likes me back? I look to his eyes, am I reading too much into them or...do I see the same hope mirrored from my own?

I decide to take the leap, a prince has to face his fears after all, "As...more than a friend." I admit to him in a soft voice.

He stares at me for a moment, blinks, and then slowly smiles, "Really?"

"...yes?" I say hesitantly.

"You're not just messing with me?" He says, serious now.

"No, I really mean it. I love you."

His face absolutely lights up, "Oh, that's fantastic!" He throws himself on top of me, "This has been killing me!"

"Wh-what has?" I ask.

"You! This!" He gestures in between us, "Us! God, I love you too!"

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yes! Really!" He replies, his voice full of joy.

"That's...that's great!" I hug him back, he pulls back a little and smiles at me.

I smile back, "Can I kiss you?" I blurt out.

"Wh- I mean, yeah. Please."

I smile as I press my lips to his, it's not a deep kiss and it's over quickly. I scoop him up and stand. Spinning him around, "Can I do it again?" I ask.

He nods, I kiss him and we laugh.

"Woah, am I interrupting something?"

We both turn to see Deceit, our faces both turn red.

"Never mind, I don't want to think about it." He walks back upstairs.

I turn back to Virgil, he giggles, before kissing me again.

I can't imagine a more perfect way this could've gone.

Patton:

"Everything okay, Dee? I thought you were going to the kitchen."

"Um...Virgil and Roman...seemed like they definitely **_didn't_** need some privacy."

"Oh, _finally_. They've been flirting _forever_. I was starting to think they'd never tell each other how they felt." I laugh.

Deceit laughs, "That's rather ironic of you, Patton."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He waves the question away, "never mind. So, what's on the agenda for today."

"I was going to wrap some Christmas presents, I'm a little behind," I laugh.

"Would you like some help?"

"That would be great! Thanks Dee," I smile at him.

"Don't mention it."

I head to the closet and pull out five boxes, "You do have to leave the room for just a moment while I wrap yours though," I say.  
  
Deceit:  
I nod, shocked that he got me a present. Even more shocked when I see he got Remus one too. Of course he did, he's Patton, I tell myself.

"Okay," I head to the door, " ** _Don't_** call me when you're done."

*****

I place a bow on a purple box, Patton does the same to a blue one. "All done!" He announces cheerfully.

"That's good, since tomorrow is **_not_** Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," he nods, "thanks for all the help, this would've taken twice as long without you."

"You're very welcome," I lay a hand on his shoulder.

He blushes, "I-I...um...I better go make dinner." He squeaks.

"Alright," I remove my hand.

He stands up and rushes out the door. I smile after him, tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus:

I wake up with Logan curled into my side, I check the clock, four thirty in the morning. I think about shutting off his alarm to give me a few more minutes of this. But I've quickly learned that interfering with Logan's cicada rhythm or whatever is a sure fire way to upset him.

I sigh, at least I have a little time. I run my fingers through his hair. I'm surprised at how quickly he's become comfortable with this. The touching, the cuddling, he seems to crave it, which is unexpected.

Yesterday he wrapped his arms around me immediately after I closed the door to his room. "I need to get some work done," he mumbled, "Would you sit with me? Just for a little while?"

I smiled fondly, "As you wish," I'd said.

We sat at his computer for a few hours, it didn't take nearly as long as I'd expected to coax him into my lap. He worked for hours not looking up, I read a murder mystery novel the whole time. Then I got bored and started rubbing his shoulders, "What are you doing?" He asked turning to me.

"Just helping your relax," I'd answered turning him back to the computer.

"Oh, alright, thank you." He'd said going back to his work.

I smiled, applying more pressure to his lower shoulder.

He stops typing, "Everything alright?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," he hissed out.

I stop my hands, I couldn't tell if that was pain in his voice or not, "Lo? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," he stutters.

I turn his head to face me, "Are you sure? You don't sound sure?"

"I-I want you to continue, please," he whispers.

"Does it feel okay?" I ask him.

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"You do have a lot of tension," I mumble as I put my hands back on his shoulders. "You work too much."

He doesn't answer, I watch him save his document and shut his computer down. He leans back into me.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll rub your back?" I ask.

"No, no, I'm already asking too much of you. I apologize," he says nervously as he stands up.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him back to my lap, "No, you're gonna let me do this."

"Remus..." he grumbles, "let me go."

"Not until you relax and let me do something nice for you."

"Are you sure? We can do anything else you like?" He offers.

"Please? Just let me do this?" I beg.

"If you really wish to." He nods.

I grin, "Great!" I scoop him up.

"I could've walked," he grumbles as I set him down on the bed, a sour expression on his face.

"I know, roll over please?"

He sighs, but rolls over onto his stomach.

I give a wicked grin as I start to dig my knuckles into his back, he groans.

"Is this okay?" I ask softly. He nodded and I started moving my hands again.

*****

I smile at the memory of how he fell asleep while I rubbed his back. I woke him up for dinner, then after he's showered he'd read to me until ten o clock.

His alarm goes off, he groans but quickly turns the alarm off and turns to me.

"Good morning," he smiles.

"Morning," I kiss him on the cheek.

"We've gotta get up now," he informs me, "Patton likes to make cookies on Christmas Eve."

"But, there are so many cookies already!" I cry in confusion.

"They're his _special_ cookies, he makes them for Christmas Eve every year." Logan explains.

"Ugh..." I groan, "I just want to lay in bed with you."

He smiles, "Maybe later, right now we have obligations."

"Do I have to pretend that I'm not absolutely smitten with you today?" I ask.

"Smitten? That's an awfully dated term. And, we'll see."

I kiss him on the lips, "Fine."

He rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

I sit around and smile at how things have turned out. We should've had Christmas with them years ago!

Patton:

"Dee," I poke his face again, "Dee," he keeps snoring.

I huff, "Deceit?" I say a little louder.

"Hm?" He replies sleepily, "What is it, Patton?"

"It's time to get up," I giggle, "it's Christmas Eve, we have so much to do!"

"M' too tired..." he rolls over so his face is in the pillow.

I pout, "You don't wanna help me today?"

He groans, but gets up, "You're lucky you're cute," he says with a smirk.

My face instantly turns red, he called me cute!

"We're gonna make cookies, and then we're gonna watch some movies, and we have our special Christmas Eve dinner!" I say excitedly.

He heads to the bathroom, "I'll be ready in a minute," he says with a wave.

Deceit:

I'm surprised to find Patton still sitting on the bed when I exit the bathroom. He'd been waiting for me.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make my special Christmas Eve pancakes!" He squeals.

"Alright, sounds good," I turn on the coffee machine.

Logan:

I give Remus one last kiss before we leave my room. It's irrational for me to desire his touch so much, but it's...comforting? Relaxing? Calming? All of the aforementioned.

I haven't had much experience in physical contact, beyond the occasional hug from Patton. It's actually rather pleasant.

We head downstairs for breakfast, "Morning, kiddos!" Patton calls from the stove, "You two sleep alright?"

"Like a corpse," Remus says cheerfully, "Morning, Dee."

"Good morning, Smelly child. When was the last time you showered?" He asks, covering his nose.

I shrug, "He hasn't showered since you've arrived here. He did, however, take a bath for two hours the day after your arrival," I offer helpfully.

"Why do you know that?" Remus asks curiously.

"You sleep in my room," I say, as if it weren't obvious.

"Okay..." Deceit moves on.

"We're making pancakes," Patton needlessly announces, I can see the pancakes, "Could you go get Virgil and Roman?"

"Of course," I answer, heading to the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Logan:

I head upstairs to Virgil's room, I knock on the door. No response. I knock with slightly more force. This still elicits no response.

"Virgil!" I call. This time I decide to open the door, he probably has those impractically large headphones on.

I'm confused when I enter his room to find him not there. Where else would he be? He's not in his bathroom, the door's open. I shrug, and decide to go get Roman.

I knock on his door rather forcefully, he's a heavy sleeper. "Roman!" I call.

"Who is it?" I hear a groggy voice ask.

"It's Logan," I say exasperatedly, "Patton told me to wake you. Come downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, thank you!" He calls, then I hear him speaking in a quieter voice.

"What was that?" I ask, straining to hear.

"No-nothing!" He calls back, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Satisfied by his answer I head back downstairs.

Roman:

"Oh, god, what will Patton think?" Virgil says as he sits up next to me in bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"If he knew we were in here together," he says frantically, "he'd think we were up to something...dirty."

"God, Virgil, you're an adult!" I laugh, "and besides it's not like we were, we were just cuddling, it's fine."

"Well he's still Patton! I can't have Patton thinking things like that!" He cries out.

"He doesn't know," I reassure him.

"What if he does?" He asks anxiously.

"Then I'll take care of it," I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"You," he says with a wicked grin, "need to brush your teeth."

I gasp, "How dare you!" I shout indignantly.

He laughs, "I'm gonna go shower," he heads to the door, turns back, and kisses me on the lips, he makes a face, "and you're gonna go brush your teeth."

I shake my head as he heads out, this is gonna be a good day.

Virgil:

I head to the kitchen after my shower.

"Morning, kiddo!" Comes Patton's usual greeting, "Pancakes?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I say taking the plate he offered me.

"Good morning, Virgil," Deceit sits down next to me.

"Morning, Dee," I say between bites of pancake.

"Could I talk to you later?" He says, voice low, "I could use your help with something." He glances at Patton, but Patton's too busy flipping pancakes.

"Okay?" I say confused.

"Thank you," Dee says.

I stare at him strangely, he doesn't meet my gaze. I hope that this isn't something bad.

"Dee?" Patton calls softly.

"Yes, Patton?" Dee says in a voice I rarely hear him use.

"Can you help me? I can't reach this box of pancake mix." He reaches vainly in the direction of the mix.

"Why is it up so high, you **_don't_** do all the cooking?" Dee asks as he grabs the box.

Patton shrugs, "Logan organizes the kitchen, I'm sure it makes sense to him."

"It does," Logan pipes up from the table.

"Pancakes!" Roman shouts, coming in.

"Here you go, Ro," Patton giggles as he passes him a plate.

*****  
"So," Patton says as he sits down with his own plate, "Is everyone ready to make cookies for Santa?"

Deceit and Remus both freeze, glancing at everyone's faces to see if Patton's joking. They don't find any sign that he is.

"Um...sure, Pat," Dee says.

"Don't worry, he knows," Logan says in a monotone.

"Oh, thank god," Dee breathes out, "I was kinda worried."

Patton laughs, "It's just a fun tradition we have."

"You really thought Patton still believed in Santa?" I laugh.

Deceit looks at me incredulously, "If anyone still did it would be him!" Patton frowns, "I mean that in the **_worst_** way possible, Patton. Your childlike wonder is endearing I swear on it." He adds hastily.

Patton brightens up again, "So you'll help with the cookies?" He asks.

"Of course," Dee smiles.

"Great!" He claps his hands together, "who else is helping?" Everyone raises their hands, "ooh, this is gonna be so fun this year!"

Deceit:

Virgil follows me into the hall after breakfast.

"So what do you need, Dee?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

"Um..." I fiddle with my glove, "I need your advice...on..." my voice turns to a barely audible whisper, "Patton."

Virgil's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"It seems I've...well...definitely **_not_** developed feelings for him."

Virgil laughs, "Is this supposed to be a surprise?"

I frown, "I heard you talking to him yesterday, my fear of rejection is _mostly_ abated. But," I stare at him, "I don't know how to tell him."

Virgil laughs, "you don't know how to tell him?"

"Oh shut up, you hypocrite. How long were you lining for Roman?"

He flushes red, I smile, "So," I say slowly, "will you help me?"

He smiles, "I think I know someone who can help us."


	24. Chapter 24

Roman:

"Let me get this straight," I stare at Virgil and Deceit, we're sitting in my room, "You and Patton," I point at Deceit, "Are _not_ together, and you want me to help you change that."

" ** _Incorrect_** ," Deceit nods.

"And you're encouraging this?" I ask Virgil.

"It's what they both want," he shrugs.

"Alright, then," I smile widely at Dee, "This is gonna be fun."

Patton:

"It's time to bake!" I cry out happily as everyone files into the kitchen.

Remus cackles happily as he pulls Logan inside by the hand. I guess Virgil was right, there really is something between them. I smile, good for them.

Virgil and Roman come in, hands also joined together, by now its spread throughout the house that they're together.

And then comes Deceit, he walks up to me and brandishes a bag of cinnamon candy, "For the cookies," he explains.

"Ah, perfect!" I wrap my arms around him in a hug before I can think about it.

"Yes...er..." his face is red on the scaleless side, I pull away.

"Let's get cooking!" I put on my apron.

I start mixing the ingredients in the bowl, Deceit dropping them in as I go. Everyone else sits at the table awaiting further instructions.

Remus:

"So," Virgil says, looking between me and Logan, "Are you two like a thing now?"

I look to Logan, "Yes," he says simply, "that's one way of putting it."

Virgil nods, "Don't mess this up." He says.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" I ask.

"Both of you," he smiles, "I'm happy for you, it's unexpected, but I'm glad you're happy."

Logan smiles, "Thank you, Virgil. Your support is of extreme importance to me."

I smile too, "Yeah, thanks, Vee." I kiss Logan on the cheek.

Roman laughs, "You're both so different, it's perfect. Be nice to him, Remus."

I laugh, "I will," I squeeze Logan's hand.

Deceit:

I help Patton make the cookie dough, he insists on making from scratch. Because, "there's more love in it."

He catches me sneaking chocolate chips out of the bag, "Deceit!" He laughs, "Get out of the chocolate chips!"

" ** _Of course_** ," I say as I put more in my mouth.

"Deceit!" He squeals as he sets the bowl down, "at least share."

I grin mischievously, "Of course, Patton. I take one and hold it up to his mouth.

He stares at me in shock, but then he smiles and takes the chocolate chip form between my fingers with his own, "Thank you!" He says cheerfully as he pops it in his mouth.

I look at Roman, who's got his head on the table trying not to laugh too loudly, Virgil is in a similar state, Logan is trying not to look in our direction, Remus is outright cackling.

I frown and turn away, my face burning. So much for that attempt.

Remus:

I watch Logan gently decorate his cookie with frosting, he's so meticulous and careful with everything he does.

I look from his perfectly colored Christmas tree to my green and blue candy cane, "You're rather good at that," I whisper to him in amazement.

He looks over at me and smiles, "Thank you," he looks at my candy cane, "You're rather unorthodox in your decorating."

"Thanks?" I say.

"It was a compliment," he reassures me with a laugh.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch tonight?" Virgil asks the entire room.

"How about _Miracle on 34th Street_?" Patton suggests.

"Sounds like an excellent idea!" Roman exclaims.

We all focus back on the cookies.

Deceit:

"How can he be so oblivious!" I cry out in frustration.

"He's Patton," Roman and Virgil day in unison.

"Yes, and I love that about him. But, how do I get through to him?"

"Try something a little less discreet," Roman suggests, "Tonight while we watch a movie, put your arm around him or something!"

"Yeah," Virgil says, "that could work, plus Patton absolutely loves physical contact."

Roman nods, "Yeah, and then after the movie you can tell him how you feel."

"What if he...pushes me away?" I ask, "like he did earlier?"

"He probably won't. This is far too direct." Virgil assures me.

*****

After dinner we all head to the living room to watch the movie.

I sit down next to Patton, closer than a friend would, but not as close as I'm about to be.

Roman gives me a thumbs up from his spot with Virgil on the other side of the couch.

As the movie starts to play I think about the heat radiating off of Patton. I take a deep breath and decide to go for it. I gently place my arm on the back of the couch, when that doesn't get a reaction I move my arm so that it rests around his shoulders.

He jumps in surprise, but quickly relaxes again. He leans into me ever so slightly, but doesn't say anything.

I sigh in relief, and turn my attention back to the movie. But I can't help but smile occasionally at the warm weight on my side.

*****

As the credits start to roll Patton sits up to look at me, "I love that movie," he says sleepily.

"It's **_horrible_** ," I move my hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

He hums, leaning into my hand. I have to bite my tongue to keep from smiling, "Do you wanna go up to bed?" I ask him as I stroke his cheek.

"...yeah..." he stands up, "But, first we have to set out the cookies for Santa."

I shake my head and laugh, "Okay."

He runs to the kitchen and grabs the plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"There, now we can go to bed." He says triumphantly.

"Night, Pops," Virgil waves before heading upstairs.

"Night, Pat," Roman says following Virgil.

"Goodnight, Patton," Logan says leading a sleepy Remus upstairs.

"Night, everyone," Patton waves sleepily.

"Alright, time for bed." I say placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"M'kay," he reaches for my hand, "Les go."

I follow him upstairs, I don't have much choice as he hasn't let go of my hand.

He lays down and pulls me onto the bed, "Night...Dee..." he mumbles softly, his hand still clinging to mine.

"G-Goodnight, Patton," I pat his head gently.

He starts snoring softly, I curse myself for not telling him. This wasn't part of the plan, but how was I gonna tell him when he's half asleep, I sigh, I guess I can tell him tomorrow.

I wrap my arms around him, and listen to his breathing, then I drift slowly off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Patton:

"Deceit! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

He opens one eye and stares at me, "So it would seem," he closes his eye again.

"Come on, Dee!" I poke his stomach, "Don't you wanna open presents."

"After I sleep," he says in a serious tone.

"Come on, Dee..." I pout.

He opens his eyes, "Fine, then," he huffs, but there's a smile on his face when he sits up.

"Let's go wake up everyone else!"

"Okay," he laughs, "Try not to combust while I brush my teeth."

"No promises," I giggle gleefully.

Roman:

I head into the hallway to see who else is awake, I run into Patton.

"Merry Christmas, Ro!" He greets cheerfully, "Is anyone else up yet?"

I shake my head, "Virgil's still sleeping, and Logan's alarm hasn't gone off yet."

He nods, "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure, Pat. Waffles?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims excitedly.

He heads downstairs faster than I could even comprehend. He always gets excited on Christmas.

Deceit wanders out of Patton room a few moments later, "Merry Christmas, Roman," he waves at me.

"Merry Christmas, Deceit."

"Have...uh...have you seen Patton?" He asks looking around.

"He just ran downstairs to make waffles," I chuckle, "be careful, he's a little excited."

Deceit smiles fondly, "I can handle him."

I chuckle, "You remember the plan?"

"Are you sure it'll work?" He asks nervously, "It's so **_complicated_**."

"Trust me, it's classic. And Patton will love it."

He nods, "Okay, you are the expert." He heads downstairs.

 ****"That I am," I say quietly to myself, "that I am.

I head back to my room, "Virgil," I place my hand on his shoulder gently, "Virgil," I shake him slightly.

"Ngh..." he pulls a pillow over his face.

"Come on, my dark and stormy knight, don't be like that. It's Christmas."

"I'm tired," he mumbles into the pillow.

"Come on," I attempt to coax him out of bed, "Don't you wanna see what I got you?" He groans into the pillow, "Patton's making waffles," I tell him as I pull the pillow out of his hands.

"Chocolate chip?" He asks.

"I'm almost sure of it," I mumble as I bring my lips to his, "now why don't you come downstairs with me." I kiss him again.

When we break apart he chases after my lips, I pull back, "You're making me want to stay here a little while longer, Princey."

I chuckle, "Come downstairs, we can continue this later."

He pouts, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart," I offer him my hand, "Go get ready now."

He kisses me one last time, "Okay."

Logan:

My alarm goes off, I get up and gather my clothes so I can get dressed. I allow Remus to sleep a little longer, I cannot deal with his drowsy affection. I do not have the time for it today.

When I exit the bathroom, however, he's sitting up on the bed.

"You left me," he pouts.

"I did not wish to wake you," I defend.

"Oh," he thinks for a moment, "Can I still get a good morning kiss?"

I head over to the bed, "Of course," I press my lips against his gently.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

"Remus," I break away from the kiss, "We need to get up, it's Christmas. Patton will want us downstairs."

"Can't he wait like, five minutes?" Remus asks as he locks lips with me again.

I pull back, "I'm sure he can wait three."

"I'll take it," he pulls me back in.

Patton:

I feel someone's presence behind me, I close the waffle iron and turn to see Deceit.

"I'm making waffles!" I inform him cheerfully.

"I see that," he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Will you make the coffee?" I ask him.

"Mhmm," he reaches for the coffee grounds.

"I don't make waffles much, the iron takes too long to clean, but everyone loves them. Even Logan, but he says he doesn't."

He chuckles, "I'm sure they're amazing."

"Thanks, I hope Remus likes them."

"Remus will eat almost anything," I reassure him, "You could serve him a bowl of raw batter and he'd tell you it's the best meal he's ever had."

I laugh, "That's comforting."

Virgil:

I sit down at the table, Patton smiles at me, "Good morning, kiddo. Merry Christmas!"

I take a swig of coffee, "Merry Christmas, Popstar."

He giggles and heads back over to the waffle iron.

I look at Deceit who's sitting next to me, I hope he doesn't chicken out today.

Logan is sitting next to Remus who's practically in his lap he's so close. They're discussing something quietly.

After Patton sits down we're all almost done, but we wait for him to finish. He doesn't take long though, he's vibrating with excitement.

He takes his last bite of waffles, "Let's go open presents!" He cries out, slamming down his fork.

We head to the living room and sit in the floor, Patton starts handing out gifts.

Deceit:

My gift to Patton was a large honey colored stuffed bear, "I love him!" He'd cried, setting the bear in his lap while he opened his other gifts.

"This is for you, Dee." He hands me a small box with gold wrapping paper.

When I open it I can't help but gasp, it's a small golden pin of a snake shaped like a heart. It's beautiful, and so very very Patton.

"Thank you," I say softly, "It's **_hideous_**."

"You really like it?" Patton ask in a barely contained voice.

I nod my head, unable to say more. He smiles widely, "I'm so glad, I was worried."

Roman:

I smile at Virgil, "Do you like them?"

"They're amazing, Princey."

I laugh, "Good, I hope they fit! You should try them on!"

He nods and quickly starts lacing up the purple high tops, "Open yours," he says looking up.

I do as I'm told, I find a gold ring shaped like a crown.

"So you can wear a crown without messing up your hair," Virgil said, "I remember you saying that when I asked why you didn't wear a crown."

I feel my eyes start to water, "I love it, thank you so much," I lean in and kiss him.

He laughs and kisses me back.

Remus:

Logan stares in fascination at the small lamp.

"It'll project stars when you turn it on, I made sure every constellation was correct. Do you like it?" I ramble nervously.

He nods, "I really do," he whispers softly.

I exhale in relief, "I was worried you wouldn't."

"How could I not?" He said honestly, "Open the one I got for you."

I open the box and immediately tackle Logan in a hug at the sight of the model of the human organ system.

"You're amazing! I love you!" I shout in between kisses.

He pauses, shock on his face, I realize it might've been a little too soon to say that.

"I'm sor-"

"I love you too," he interrupts me.

I snap my eyes back to meet his, "Really?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, of course," he says as if it were obvious.

I smile and go back to kissing him.

"Get a room!" Roman yells.

I laugh, this is by far the best Christmas I've ever had.

*****  
Deceit:

It's eight o clock, everyone is in the living room watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

I'm in the kitchen making some popcorn, Patton comes in shortly after.

"Hey, Dee," he says softly.

"Hello, Pat."

"I wanted to say thank you," he keeps coming closer to me.

"For what?" I ask.

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had, and it wouldn't have been without you."

He's so close I can see every freckle on his face, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I say softly.

He looks up, "Hey, who put that up there?"

I smirk, glancing up to see the spring of mistletoe I'd hung earlier, "Oh, I **_don't_** know, it could've been anyone. But," I place a hand on his waist, "You know the rules," he looks up at me, his face flushing bright red.   
  
He nods, "I do," he leans toward me.

I lean forward and pull him close, our lips brush against each other, then he surprises me by pulling himself closer and deepening the kiss.

I break away when I smell the popcorn burning, "Oh no!" I cry as I head to the microwave.

Smoke billows out of the microwave, "Is everything alright?!" Virgil calls from the living room.

"Everything's fine!" Patton calls back.

He's giggling as he looks at me, "I guess maybe I shouldn't have distracted you, I'm sorry."

I chuckle, "I welcome that kind of distraction from you."

He blushes, "Really?" He asks.

" ** _No_** ," I smirk.

He giggles again, "I think I'll take you up on that."

I grin at that as he pulls me in for another kiss.

We break away after a few minutes, "You are definitely invited to Christmas next year." He says.

I smile, "We'd be delighted to attend."


	26. New Year's Eve (Epilogue)

Patton:

"I have more dip!" I call across the room.

"Oh, thank goodness, I have so many chips!" Roman says dramatically draping himself over Virgil's lap.

"Here let me take that for you," Deceit says planting a kiss on my cheek while lifting the bowl from my hands, he takes it to the table which is already overflowing with snacks.

"Ooh, I'm gonna dip my marshmallow in it!"

"Remus! Don't do that! You're gonna get marshmallow all in the dip!!!" Roman shouts at him.

Remus pouts, "But I wanna."

Logan pats his knee, "Why don't you put some on a chip and transfer it to the marshmallow?"

Remus's eyes light up, "That's a great idea. You're so helpful, Logie," he grabs a chip.

I smile as I watch them all together, Virgil's laughing as Deceit explains to Roman the idea that time isn't real and that technically The 'New Year' doesn't matter. Roman's not exactly getting the point.

"You can decide at _any_ moment to reinvent yourself, the idea of 'New Year, New Me' is erasing that fact."

"But, it's easier to change at the start of something."

Deceit puts his head in his hands, "That's not—"

I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Dee, I understand what you mean."

He smiles at me, "Thank you, My dear."

I blush at the nickname, "Would you like some fudge?" I offer him the plate, "I know it's one of your favorites."

"I can think of nothing **_worse_** ," he says before taking one.

I lean into his side, giggling as he puts his arm around me. He yawns loudly.

"Are you getting tired?" I ask him softly.

He shakes his head, "I **_can't_** wait until midnight."

"Okay," I mumble, "but you can sleep if you want."

"Then I'd miss getting a kiss," he whispers to me with a chuckle.

Remus:

"Remus," Logan gets my attention, "You're starting to fidget, do you wanna play another game?"

I stop toying with his tie, and nod.

He smiles, "Okay, what would you like to play?"

I think for a moment, an idea occurs to me. Monopoly, a game of absolute chaos, plus it gets Logan all competitive.

"You wanna play Monopoly?" I ask the room.

"Absolutely **_not_** ," Dee says happily, he loves Monopoly.

"Oh that's a great idea, Remus!" Patton says excitedly.

"I'll go get the board," Roman heads upstairs.

"Hey," Virgil whines when Roman climbs out of his lap.

"I'll be right back," Roman assures him.

"Well it's still fuckin cold," Virgil grumbles.

"Language, kiddo," Patton warns as he clears off the table.

"Sorry, Pops," Virgil says.

"Alright, let's play!" Roman calls reentering the room.

"I wanna be the puppy!" Patton cries out.

Roman picks up the car, "Dibs."

I grab the iron, Deceit takes the hat, Virgil takes the shoe, Logan plucks up the thimble.

"Alright," Logan says, "Let's begin."

Roman:

"Rggh," I groan as I hand Logan another wad of fake cash.

Deceit smiles wickedly as Virgil lands on his property. He's the only one doing well. The rest of us are just trying to avoid bankruptcy.

I place my hand on Virgil's knee when I notice him glaring at Dee, "Just a game, My Love." I whisper in his ear.

His expression softens, "Yeah."

*****

We're all in debt to Logan and Deceit, they keep going around the board, attempting to buy each other out.

It takes about another hour before Logan finally wins. Deceit holds out a hand, "Well played," he smirks.

"Same to you," Logan nods.

Remus grabs Logan's tie and pulls him into a kiss, "My baby's so smart," he announces, causing Logan to turn a violent shade of red.

"Th-Thank you, Remus," he readjusts his tie.

Remus laughs, "Don't be embarrassed, baby," he whispers to Logan almost inaudibly.

Logan says something back that I don't catch, but Remus just nods and pulls Logan into his lap.

Deceit:

I lean onto Patton slightly, attempting to keep my shivering to a minimum, "Are you cold again?" He asks me.

" ** _No_** ," I say in a rather convincing voice.

He places his hand to the scaly side of my face, "Come here," he pulls me up against him, rubbing circles with his hand on my back, creating friction. "How about I make some hot chocolate?" he whispers into my ear.

"Please?" I ask him softly.

He gives me a peck on the temple, "Of course, DeeDee."

He gets up, I follow him into the kitchen, pulling my cape tighter around myself. After he sets the water to boil he hops up to sit on the counter.

I walk between his legs, laying my head on his shoulder. He strokes my scales softly, "I could go get the electric blanket?"

I shake my head, "Why get that when I have you?" I pull him closer.

"You're always trying to butter me up, I already love you I can't think of anyone I'd love _butter_."

"Ugh..." I groan at the pun, "You're **_insufferable_**."

He kisses me on the cheek, "Aren't you sweet."

I kiss him on the lips, we get a **_little_** distracted.

"Oh gosh! Your hot chocolate!" Patton cries, breaking away abruptly.

I laugh as he makes the drinks.

When we head back to the living room everyone's really quiet.

"What's going on?" Patton asks.

"Shhh," Roman whispers harshly, pointing to a sleeping Virgil.

"Ah," Patton replies, "I guess he just couldn't make it."

Roman nods, "He was up last night watching conspiracy theory videos."

"I've told him to stop that," Patton says sternly.

"Only so much you can do, my dear." I say, leading him to the couch.

He sits down, I pull him into my chest. I rest my mug on his leg. He giggles, "You're clingy when you're cold." He pokes my nose with his finger.

"I am **_not_** cold," I say, pulling him closer.

Logan:

Remus isn't allowing me to leave the couch, every time I attempt to rise he pulls me down and kisses me.

"I require the restroom," I say before he can place his lips on mine for the seventeenth time.

"Mhmm, sure you do, baby," he starts kissing me.

"Remus," I attempt to push him away, "Please, just give me a few moments."

He tightens his grip on my waist, "What if I don't?"

I sigh, "Please? It's unhealthy to postpone this."

His playful grin leaves when he realizes I'm serious, "Okay, okay, sorry, Logie." He lets me go.

"Thank you," I say before heading to the restroom.

When I return Remus is curled up in the corner of the couch, staring at the wall.

"Remus?" I place a hand on his knee, "Are you alright?" I sit down next to him, he moves away slightly.

"I'm sorry I held you like that..." he mumbles quietly.

I smile reassuringly, "It's alright, no harm was done."

"But I shouldn't do that, you asked me to let you go. I should've respected that."

"It's okay, Remus, you're aware that it was wrong. The only thing you can do now is be mindful to avoid similar circumstances in the future.

"Yeah..." he says, "I'm still sorry."

"I accept your apology," I kiss him on the cheek. I lift his arms away from his body and place myself against him, laying his arms around my waist once again.

He laughs, "It always surprises me how much of a cuddle bug you are, baby."

"You're rather fond of the cliche nicknames," I tell him, ignoring the deep embarrassment I feel at the thought of one of the others hearing him speak to me like this.

He notices, "Do I need to pretend like you're Mr. Serious all the time? Can't embarrass you in front of your friends?" He pokes me in the side, making me squirm, "Hm, baby?"

I don't answer him, averting my gaze I say, "I would simply like to retain my reputation. I don't want them to think of me as a joke."

"No one's gonna think that just because you're not made of stone," he tells me, "You're allowed to feel things," he states, "And I, should be allowed to show you affection."

I nod my head, his argument makes sense. I decide to take time to process this, "Will you hold me tighter?" I whisper to him.

He laughs, tightening his hold on me again, "Anything you want, LoLo."

Virgil:

I wake up confused. It takes me a moment to realize I'm in the living room.

"Hey," Roman strokes my hair, "You have a nice nap?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I say in place of an answer.

"It's almost midnight, then we'll get to bed," Roman says, his fingers carding through my hair.

"Mmkay," I mumble, sitting up.

Patton stands up then, "I would like to make a speech," he giggles, "Gosh, that sounds so weird."

We all turn to look at him.  
Patton:

"I just wanted to say that I'm so glad we were all able to come together this year, and hopefully for many more years to come. We're all a part of Thomas, and we _all_ matter. To a New Year," I wink at Deceit, "and to Thomas!"

"To Thomas!" They all repeat.

We all stare at the clock on the wall, "It's time to countdown!" I say excitedly.

"10!" We all shout.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Dee pulls me into a kiss, I look around and see that everyone else is in a similar situation. By the time we all break apart it's 12:05, and we all decide to head to bed.

"Happy New Year, everybody!" I say as i lead Deceit upstairs.

"Happy New Year," Virgil and Roman say to us both.

"Happy New Year," Logan says quickly as Remus leads him upstairs.

"Happy New Year," Deceit says quietly as he kisses me again, "May the rest of the year be just like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story! Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from Wattpad, first time using ao3, hope this works out!


End file.
